Crimson Regrets
by Devils Melody
Summary: Daisuke Niwa never thought that his most precious person would turn into his most loathed. Against his will he was turned into a creature of the night, a vampire. Can he forgive his creator? DxD
1. The beginning

_Crimson Regrets _

_By: Rio Hime_

_& _

_Dark Mage Makai_

I kicked an innocent pebble, watching as it soared through the fog, hitting the back of my companion's knee. The attack went unnoticed apparently, for I was spared a withering glare.

I am tempted to pout, give my "adorable infamous puppy dog look" and beg to go home. Beg to wake up and realize that this here, this moment, that today was all a dream.

A horrible, agonizing dream.

Then, when I wake up, I can prove to the whole world that it is indeed possible to feel pain in dreams. That and I can also dream in color.

Dreams are such mysterious things. Maybe, when I do wake up, I'll forget everything. I could live my blissfully ignorant life up in _his_ castle, with _him_ acting as the only caring family I have left.

Unfortunately, that's all it was, an act. Today, I had the joyful experience of witnessing a murder first hand.

I sigh. I refuse to believe that this is happening. I guess this is essentially denial. I don't care, because it makes it easier to bear.

-×-

_I had walked into the dining room, finding nothing unusual with the dusky atmosphere. Dark sat at the table, food untouched, reading an old, worn book. I couldn__'__t understand the title; it seemed to be in another language. _

_He then looked up at me, offering a small half smile. Looking back on it, he seemed a little shaken, but I had blamed it on lack of sleep. I smiled back and sat across from him. One of the servants quickly served me a meal, beef and potatoes. _

_I honestly never knew where Dark received such foods, neither of us worked. He had always claimed that he inherited everything from a deceased loved one. No specifics given and I never really asked before. _

_I slowly took small bites of my deliciously prepared meal. It was probably the last one I will receive in a long while. Looking up once again, I noticed Dark was still busy with his book._

"_Is it really that interesting?__"__ he had looked up at my comment, confusion evident in his handsome features. I__'__ll be the first to admit it; Dark was certainly blessed in his outward appearance. _

_Pale skin like that of ivory, angular yet elegant features from the curve of his nose to the arch of his neck. _

_I always thought that he moved much like a swan, graceful and poised, but he was also agile like a cat, ready to strike at a moments notice. _

_His eyes were the most captivating feature of them all. Those wine colored orbs that were so much like the drink, once you have had a taste you couldn't go back. I thought that they looked like amethyst, the swirls of mystery weaving in them made then all the more alluring._

_I have always founding odd that his hair was the same color as his eyes, even though I'm not really in a place to criticize. Even so, his hair wasn't nearly as alluring as those eyes of his, even though the locks were still rather appealing themselves. _

_I had giggled then, causing Dark to give one of his rare, softer smiles. _

"_It is.__"__ He usually talks more, most of the time I can__'__t shut him up. I couldn't help but find this a bit strange. Feeling a little awkward, I tried to continue the conversation._

"_What__'__s it about?__" I inquired.__ He looked down, as if thinking. Was he looking to summarize it or lie? I still don__'__t know. _

"_It__'__s about…__"__ He paused uncertainly. Now I knew something was wrong. Dark doesn__'__t hesitate. He__'__s brash and cocky, almost always happy. He doesn__'__t stutter, and he never refuses to look you in the eye, like he was avoiding to do right then. __"__It__'__s about and illicit desire that needs to be denied. A young man who wants something so bad… but knows he can__'__t have it. Not without hurting someone he cares about.__"_

_I paused, and then looked at Dark. I did a figurative double take, looking deep into his amethyst eyes that had finally made contact with mine. _

"_I… never pegged you for one to enjoy such sentimental things.__" I said slowly, thinking out what I was going to say.__ He smirked at this. That was more like his usual self. _

"_Well Dai… there__'__s a lot you don__'__t know about me.__"__ I figured he was kidding. I was about to respond, but he beat me to it. __"__If you would excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.__" Without another word he swept out of the room._

_Meal long forgotten, I watched him leave the dining area. He was acting so odd… did something happen? I looked at my food which was cold and no longer appetizing, so I removed myself from the dinning room as well. It was time to see what Dark was up to. I don__'__t usually pry like this but… In all the years I have known Dark, he has never acted so…_

_So __**cold**_

-×-

Once again looking at his retreating figure, I attempted to give my best attempt at a glare…

"Dai-Chan, you look so cute when you're angry!" I shuddered. He was back to normal at least…I guess his bloodlust is sated.

"Don't call me that." _only people I _**trust** _can call me that_.

"And why not?" I could see his playful grin… not literally of course as he was still walking in front of me. Which raises the question as to how he had seen my initial glare?

"Because…that requires trust…and…"

He actually stopped and turned around at this, looking a little hurt. I know I should feel guilty, but he brought this onto himself.

At least…I like to tell myself that.

-×-

_I walked the corridors as stealthily as I could…but I'm a klutz. I was actually surprised that Dark didn't find me first, considering how much noise I was making._

_Not that he didn't completely shock me a few moments later._

_I never really took notice of how dark these hallways are. How dark everything is. …. And I never really thought about it… but "Dark" is a really weird name. _

_Great…even in flashbacks I ramble. _

_If I'm going to tell this story in an inner monologue, I've got to do it right, damn-it. _

_Nearing his study, I had shyly knocked on the thick door. I heard weird, muffled sounds… Knocking once more for good measure and receiving no reply, I slowly opened the door._

_It took a while, because my eyes were not used to this kind of dark. The lighting, mind you. Once I adjusted, I noticed a huddled figure sitting in Dark's chair. _

_I cautiously stepped forward. Was that even him? His posture…was so unlike Dark. _

"_Stay back!" he shouted, causing me to recoil slightly. It almost didn't sound like him, I didn't understand what had him so overwrought. _

"_Dark…?" I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to help him… he's always helped me. He's always been there for me, he was… is… my family, or at least what's left. _

"…_please…" I almost hadn't heard his pathetic whimper. Well, if that hadn't been warning enough…_

"_Dark… what's wrong?" I guess I have this need to help people in need… of course it would lead me to my demise - only in a sense, of course._

_At this point, I swear I had heard Dark snarl, but I played it off as a trick of the mind as I took a few more steps towards him. I, in all my naïve innocence, could not fathom what was happening. I have read about it in books, heard about it in legends and myths, but I never imagined it to be anything like this. _

_Dark stumbled towards me, clumsily, almost as if he were dizzy. His head was low causing his amethyst tresses to block him, preventing me from seeing his face. _

_Out of instinct, I stumbled backwards. I could sense something was terribly wrong. I heard another snarl, this time it was unmistakable. It took a moment before I even realized that I was shaking._

_When Dark raised his head to look at me, it wasn't Dark I saw. Maybe, somewhere in those vicious depths…maybe he had been deep in there, but at that moment, it wasn't Dark I saw. What I saw was some sort of __**monster**_

_Even so, I suppose I find it hard to blame him...for when he lunged. _

-×-

**Disclaimer: **_No owneth_

**Rio Hime: **_Well, almost a week later than I promised, I finished my part. This is the first thing of this caliber I've ever attempted, so yay that DMM is going to end up the main driving force. Please review!_

_**Dark Mage: **__I have the ideas, but Rio here puts in the wonderful writing, making my those come to life, at least on paper. She did help with the ideas and some of the finer points of it as well. It's nice to see another person's perspective, whether it is a fictional character, or a co-writer! Please review and tell us how it was! Also, tell me if my style is in sync with Rio's, cause I'm trying to make it to where our writing doesn't differ too much from each other._


	2. Just a small taste

Daisuke quietly followed Dark, trudging through the thick forest leading to their _home. _Not that he would call it a home after what was done to him in there.

Daisuke was just a _little_ bit bitter of the whole thing.

Glaring at the back of the man walking in front of him, Daisuke didn't even notice the tree root coming out of the cold ground, just begging to be tripped on. Daisuke, being the kind and generous person and or vampire that he is, decided to grant this one little root it's every wish.

Daisuke shut his eyes, waiting for impact.

Which, or course, came all too soon.

"Oomph…" Dark looked over his shoulder at his companion, who was face down in the dirt. After that, he really couldn't help himself, as he doubled over in obnoxious laughter.

Daisuke slowly lifted himself up, looking up at the man laughing at him. "You could have caught me, jerk." he said with another withering glare.

"If you keep glaring at me like that, your face is going to get stuck. As adorable as you are when you glare, I prefer your happy face much more. It suits you better." Daisuke blushed at his somewhat of a compliment. "Blushing is adorable too…"

Daisuke's eyes widened as the scowl disappeared from his face. "Sh-Shut up!"

Dark chuckled again, offering a hand to the fallen boy. Daisuke slapped the hand away and tried to get up himself.

Dark's own laughing smile soon disappeared as he grabbed Daisuke's wrist, pulling the boy up and into his chest.

Daisuke looked up at the older male, confusion obviously written on his face. Dark was practically suffocating him…not that he really needed to breathe…

"Dark…?" Said man glanced down at the younger that was held firmly in his grasp.

"Shhh…" Daisuke looked to his right, finding it difficult to do because of Dark's grip on him. Hearing nothing he sighed irritably. Dark pulled him closer and snarled at what one might assume was nothing.

As if in response to Dark's humble greeting, the bushes moved. Daisuke stiffened and tried to see what was happening, but once again, Dark's protective grip was a little too stubborn to allow for much movement.

Dark, on the other hand, quite comfortably watched as a little white tuft of hair rolled out of the moving bush.

"Wiz…?" Big red eyes looked up at the pair.

"Kyuuuu…!" Dark loosened his hold on Daisuke, just a little. It was only just enough for the boy to turn around and look at the rabbit-look-a-like.

"You can come out now, Riku." Daisuke looked up at Dark, still completely confused. He didn't see anyone, hear anyone, or smell anyone…

That is, until a young girl dropped from a tree behind them. Whirling around, Dark released Daisuke, who fell on his behind when Dark let go. Groaning, all the while mumbling obscenities, Daisuke looked up at the girl, who gave a short bow to Dark.

Daisuke scowled again while hoisting himself up.

"Hello Riku. It has been a long time since we last met." The girl's eyes scanned Dark up and down before she nodded in response.

"I see you've gotten better at masking yourself; I almost couldn't tell that it was you." Dark said gave a soft smirk to the girl.

"Thank you." She nearly chirped, smiling at his praise. Dark looked at her expectantly, highly amused. She gave him a surly look she quickly, but with obvious distaste, added, "….Master. How did your hunt go…?" Riku spared a glance at Daisuke, who shifted nervously.

Dark sighed. "He refused."

"I see." she said both turning their glances to the fidgeting boy. He instantly froze and met their stares with another glare of his own.

"What? I'm not hungry… or thirsty or...whatever."

Riku smiled a bit at this, seeming to find something funny. Daisuke lost the glare and glanced at Dark, who attempting to keep his chuckles from creeping out.

"What? What did I do now?" Daisuke inquired irritably.

Riku stepped towards him, plucking a twig out of his hair. Daisuke grumbled again and crossed his arms. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Can we go now? I'm tired."

Dark smirked, walking closer to Daisuke.

"I seemed to have forgotten just how clumsy you are. Shall I carry you the rest of the way home?"

Peeved at the mocking tone, Daisuke marched past the confident fiend and hooked arms with Riku. Riku threw an amused glance over her shoulder at Dark and the two marched forward together. Without Dark.

Dark began muttering under his breath, picking up Wiz before gracefully striding after the duo ahead of him.

**-x-**

The trio walked towards the large entrance to the place called _home_. It was a gargantuan castle that had high yet graceful spires reaching to the sky.

The overall architecture was based on more of the gothic style, with pointed arches and many stain-glasses windows, making it seem mysterious yet beautiful. Daisuke couldn't help the bitter thought that he would only enjoy the stain glass in the moonlight now.

Daisuke pushed this thought out as he and Riku hung back a bit, every once in a while snickering at something the other said. Dark sighed dejectedly and viciously pushed open the doors, causing them to bang against the heavy stone that surrounded them.

"Geez Dark, what did the door ever do to you?" Daisuke snickered again while Riku just smirked.

"I have a question, _master,_ why doesn't Daisuke have to call you master at all?" Riku inquired somewhat smugly.

Dark turned to face the pair, a triumphant smirk on his own face. Daisuke looked between the two worriedly, obviously noticing the tension.

Riku glared.

Dark gave his cocky smirk.

Riku glared some more.

The sound of hurried footsteps came from the main courtyard which was followed by a high pitched squeal. All turned to see a Riku-look-a-like except this one had longer hair, which was also had a bit more brown in it...

"Master Dark! You're home!"

…Not to mention a couple octaves higher in the voice category. With the exception of Risa herself, everyone within a 10 mile radius winced, grimaced or fell to the floor writhing in pain.

The high-pitched horror launched herself at her 'Master', attempting to glomp him.

Dark let out a yelp in horror, it coming out as an 'Eep!' Daisuke just watched the common greeting, obviously entertained. Riku sighed before pulling her sister away.

"Risa and I have much work to attend to, _Master_ Dark. _Please_ excuse us." Riku all but growled her disdain evident through a use of sarcasm.

Dark sighed in relief before he turned to face his fledgling. The boy pretended not to notice the intense stare Dark had fixated on him. He casually watched as Riku led Risa away, the two bickering the whole way until they were out of sight.

Daisuke grinned and looked towards his sire. His grin soon faltered as he saw the serious expression plastered on the other's face. He fidgeted a bit, looking down at the ground.

"You know, you're going to have to feed sometime in the near future." Dark's serious tone differed greatly from the usual happy-go-lucky attitude he usually exuded.

Daisuke kept his eyes on the ground. "I… I know"

He had whispered it so quietly that, had Dark been human, he would have never had heard it. Fortunately, he did, and his grim face housed a newly formed frown.

"Dai…" Daisuke looked up, his eyes showing his obvious inner turmoil. Dark felt a sudden pang of guilt, but forced himself to keep eye contact. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me, I have work that I must attend to as well."

Dark confidently strode away, leaving Dai all alone. He sniffed, suddenly feeling _something_ in his stomach. Walking towards the kitchen, he decided that he might as well experiment with food…

…if they even had actual food in the castle anymore.

**-x-**

Risa hummed a quiet tune to herself, throwing out the useless food they had kept for Daisuke when he was human.

Back when Dark couldn't have him. Back when she felt she still had a chance.

Risa inwardly cringed. She could still win, Dark could still love her. She could still become his.

Maybe… maybe it was because she wasn't strong enough? Give her a few years and she'd be stronger.

The girl sighed as her 'rival' entered the kitchen. He offered her a small smile as he sat in a chair on the table. She curtsied in response 'M_ust show some respect to the master__'__s fledgling' _she said to herself, and continued her cleaning.

"Miss Risa, ummm…" She paused to look at the speaker. "Can I... maybe try… to eat some of that?"

She gave him a questioning look, but tossed him whatever was in her hand. He gave her an odd look, but decided to try it.

The first thing he noticed was the horrid, but ridiculously bland flavor. It was as if he was eating ash. Figuring the item had expired, he politely requested another, which Risa handily provided.

It tasted the same. Daisuke sighed as Risa continued her duty, ignoring him completely.

"Is it all like that?" Daisuke looked towards the charming girl.

"Hmmm…? The food? Oh, yes. It is." Daisuke looked down at the wooden table, his finger drawing a figure eight.

"That… heh. Well, I can at least tell Dark that I tried to eat… I guess." Daisuke commented quietly. The girl suddenly stopped moving, tears coming to her eyes.

Daisuke, noticing this, immediately rushed to her side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Miss Risa, what's wrong?"

The girl sniffled before leaning into the boy and crying.

Between sobs, she managed to utter "I've… tried… everything I could… think of…"

Daisuke patted her back awkwardly, wondering what she was referring too. Honestly, there wasn't that much food to begin with…

The crying gently subsided and Risa pulled back. Daisuke let his arms fall to his sides and cocked his head to the side, as if silently asking her what has just transpired.

Risa sniffled again and let out a weak laugh.

"I must look so silly. I'm sorry. Please don't tell Master Dark, I don't think he likes weakness…" She sniffled again.

Then it dawned on Daisuke. Risa was crying because…

"Miss Risa! I'm sure that's not true. I mean, I'm weak and clumsy, and we get along… most of the time." At Daisuke's comment, Risa's eyes noticeably darkened.

"You're right. You and Master Dark get along quite well." she growled, venom lacing her tone. "You drank some of his blood… his power… You aren't considered weak to him… I can…" She turned to face Daisuke. "I can absorb some of that."

Risa took a step towards the red head, Daisuke taking two steps back on instinct. Her eyes had a glazed look, betraying little to no emotion. Daisuke released a weak laugh as his back met the dining room table.

"Miss… Miss Risa? Is everything… okay?" Ignoring his voice, she continued stepping forward. Daisuke quickly looked for an escape route, noticing the closest exit was to his right. He bolted, Risa following quickly behind him.

Now, more than ever, he wished he wasn't so…

…so tired.

Risa was fast. Really, really fast. To the ordinary human she would have only seemed like a blur.

The last thing he remembered before it all went black was a startled yell_ (was it my own?_), and red… and brown…

But the most comforting color that he saw was amethyst.

**-x-**

**A/N: **

Rio: …ahem. I had a lot to say while I was typing this out, but I can't for the life of me remember what any of it was. My comments on Risa are as follows:  
She's annoying, she has a really high pitched voice, she's desperate and naïve, and what too often happens, is that the little bit of character she WAS given in the ani-manga, is often murdered, slaughtered and generally killed by fans. I know how hard it is to characterize a ditz like her, but I tried. PLEASE tell me if I killed her too?

… And by 'me' I mean 'us'.

Dark Mage: (raises hand) I agree whole-heartedly on the bit about Risa. Her voice is like scratching fingernails down a chalk board. I think that Rio did well trying to give Risa a bit more character to her. I admit, she was better by the end of the anime though. Let us know if me have made any mistakes! Also R&R!


	3. Into the night

**Authors note: Yeah, Dark Mage here. Rio is busy with exams, so I have written this little bit. I hope that it is up to par, and don't be surprised if it's horrible. Oh, and REVIEWS would be very NICE. We need a little feedback, and don't think that we don't know that there are a lot of you who don't review; it shows a tally on how many have read this story. So R&R and wish Rio luck on her exams! To those of you who do review…you are very much loved! I would mail you Wiz plushies if I could! Review it to Author as Surger is to Asato Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei.**

* * *

_Risa was fast. Really, really fast. To the ordinary human she would have only seemed like a blur._

_The last thing I remember before it all went black was a startled yell (was it my own?), and red… and brown…_

_But the most comforting color that I saw was amethyst._

I shot up in from my sleep, panting as I ran my had through my tousled red hair.

What had happened? Was it a dream?

I raised my hand to my neck, feeling the bandages and the soreness that laced my flesh. As an experiment, I poked my neck.

"Ow!" Nope, defiantly not a dream.

Looking around at my surroundings I noticed that I was in my room. Cream colored walls, navy blue colored curtains, and high quality oak furniture. Even though I took in the familiar surroundings I couldn't help but wonder again.

What had happened?

I didn't get the chance to ponder these thoughts when my chamber door suddenly opened.

"You're awake!" Riku chirped, obviously happy with the latest development. "Well, it's about time! You had the _Master _and I very worried." she stated, extenuating Dark's title with a hint of sarcasm, but not nearly as much as usual.

"Sorry." I replied, scratching the back of my head in a nervous habit.

"It doesn't matter." Riku said with a sigh and a dismissive wave or her hand. "Let's check your neck though." She sat on a chair that was next to the bed scooting it from its position next to the night stand to get closer to me.

"Um…Riku?" I inquired a bit reluctantly.

"Yes?" she replied, fiddling with the bandages on my neck. Vampires healed remarkably fast, but when the injury was from another vampire or an enchanted blade they didn't heal as quickly as if it were a normal wound, at least that was what I was told when Dark took me on my first hunt.

"Well…what happened…exactly?" I questioned timidly.

Riku tensed as the question, giving a heavy sigh before clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

"Riku?"

"I…I…" Riku began, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Risa she…Dark killed her…"

"He WHAT?!" I exclaimed, on my feet and seething with anger.

"No-I, you-you don't understand!" Riku stated her voice unknowingly rising with her grief. "He was just trying to-"

"No! Whatever it was he had no right to kill her! How could he do that to someone?!" I shouted angrily, my temper getting the better of me. Before I even realized it I stormed out of my room.

"Daisuke!" Riku called after me, but it was no use. I ran without hearing, headed towards Dark's chambers.

* * *

Dark sighed, drinking dark red blood from his crystal chalice as he contemplated the latest events, gazing at the painting hanging in his extensive chambers. 

Aside from his actual bedroom he also had a sitting room that doubled as a study, his personal books lining the walls in their mahogany shelves, a large desk with papers strewn upon it, a small personal dinning room off to the side behind another door, should he ever have personal quests, not that he ever did unless he was going to eat them. The color schemes stayed with the cooler colors, navy and whine mostly.

He couldn't bear to change them after his love left him for the next world.

"What have I done, Rika?" He inquired in a whisper as he gazed at the painting, ghosting his fingers over the image forever frozen in time gazing back at him. "You would hate me if you found out what it was I did." he stated, his eyes sad yet loving as he looked upon the smiling face on the canvas.

Sighing, he averted his gaze from the painting in favor of walking out on his balcony, sipping his blood wine and contemplating what had happened.

_He had been looking over one of his more recent paintings that he had created when he heard a startled yell; which was followed by a woman's horrified screech._

_Rushing down the carpeted stone steps and through a couple of corridors he saw Riku frozen in the doorway to the kitchen. In a flash he was standing next to her, gawking at what he saw._

_Risa was bent over Daisuke's prone form which was sprawled out on the floor. Blood covered her lips and her fangs were jutting out also covered in blood. There was a look of terror when she realized that Dark was watching her. _

_Without even thinking he grabbed her by her neck and threw her into a stone wall. _

_After that everything became a blur, with his vision edged with red and vague memory of various agonizing screams._

Dark sighed again, placing his chalice on a small nearby table and leaning against the heavy stone wall. He hadn't ever wanted to kill Risa, but seeing the blood on her lips and Daisuke unconscious on the floor caused his instincts to kick in, telling him to get rid of the threat to his nestling.

In his contemplation he didn't hear the footsteps approaching his chamber; only noticing that someone was coming when his study door opened with a slam.

Whirling, Dark was ready to put up a fight when he noticed who it was.

"Daisuke! You're awake, you shouldn't be-"

"How could you kill her?!" I cut in angrily.

"Daisuke," Dark began, refraining from calling Daisuke his nick-name for fear of further rejection. "I was only trying to-."

"She worshiped you! You were everything to her and you killed her! How could you do that to someone who loved you so much?!" I screeched.

"Daisuke, listen to me for a moment, I was only trying to-"

"I don't want to listen to you, you filthy monster!"

Dark stilled at this, the air leaving his lungs as if he had been punched.

"_How?! How could you kill them?" Rika shouted, tears streaming down her face as she held a young dead human in her arms._

"_They mean nothing to me. Humans are nothing but mere cattle." replied Dark, his eyes cold and unfeeling._

"_How can you say that?! You're nothing but a filthy monster!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing in the small clearing. He didn't turn to face her, only started to walk away from her crouched form. He didn't want her to know just how much those words had hurt._

After a bit more yelling I lost my steam, taking in Dark's bowed head and slumped shoulders. I suddenly wondered if I had gone too far, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Dark…I…"

"You're right…" Dark said quietly, his tone that of a defeated warrior who had lost a battle.

"Dark…?"

"I am a monster, aren't I?" Dark inquired rhetorically, finally looking up at me with a sad smile on his visage. I was taken back for a moment, surprised by the expression. Dark had always been smiles and laughs. He was hardly ever serious, and he never seemed sad, at least not until now.

"I'm sorry…" said Dark quietly. Before I could say anything, Dark summoned Wiz and flew off into the night from his balcony on midnight black wings, ignoring my calls.

* * *

**OK! How was that? Was is horrible? I hope not…Anyhow, hopefully we'll have our next chapter up soon!**


	4. Battles before Introductions

**A/N: Okay people, scenes in _Italics i_s going to be part of a flashback.**

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were an incessantly nagging _**woman**_!" 

I scoffed at the rude comment, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. The man beside me was an absolute demon when it came to doing his job, but anyone who was to look upon him at this moment would be forced to stifle their giggles.

That is, of course, unless they had a death wish, and said demon decided that said spectators were better off without their own heads.

Noticing that my companion has gone quiet, I look up in front of me to see his glare. Any mere mortal would probably have combusted from receiving a glare like that, but I was no mere mortal.

No. I was Satoshi Hiwatari demon hunter and exorcist extraordinaire, at least that was what everyone called me at home. I do not lose, I do not fail, and I most certainly do not wither under the scrutiny of my companion.

"What now, Krad?" I inquired. If at all possible, his glare intensified, but I am not one to be intimidated.

"I cannot comprehend your ability to lay the blame on me!" Yes, my companion had a security issue, as well and a superiority complex. He simply can do no wrong, and any to disagree are either killed or mutilated beyond recognition.

With that being said, Krad could not find any ways to intimidate me. I will not let him find any weakness, for I know him too well. He would exploit it to its finest degree, which would inevitably be the death of me.

"Yes, well, obviously there are several things you cannot comprehend. Holy water is supposed to be used on the target. It is not meant to bathe in, intentional or not."

He sputtered indignantly, quickly going on the defense. Despite my nonchalant outward appearance, I thoroughly enjoy annoying him.

"It isn't as if I meant to spill it!"

"Oh yes, and I suppose you didn't mean to impale your own foot that one time either?"

Oh dear, now I've gone and brought up memories he probably did not want to remember…**whatever** shall I do…?

"That was NOT MY FAULT!" His response is typical of him. So much rage in such a feminine body. I would never tell him that though, it doesn't take a genius to know that I -too- would die from decapitation. Or worse yet, he could try to castrate me in my sleep… again.

I calmly re-adjust my glasses and respond to his glare with one of my own.

"We have been wandering for hours. Are you sure this is the right way, or is a sense of direction something else you lack aside from intelligence…?" He gave me another glare, though this one withered. He looked up and around, looking at each tree as if they had their own set of directions.

I follow his gaze. This is indeed a creepy forest. It is also rather large. We entered it at dawn, hoping to find something to hunt for the village that hired us. They spoke of gruesome attacks, most evidently caused by a vampire. Naturally we took to the hunt; we just didn't expect it to be this… challenging.

"Tell me this isn't another one of your shortcuts…" I said slowly.

Well, at least Krad had the decency to look sheepish.

**-x-**

**Flashback:**

_Two relatively young males entered the humid, daunting forest of apparent evil. Neither said a word to the other, opting instead to look and study the surroundings. _

_One looked no older than seventeen, light blue locks slightly obscuring midnight sapphire eyes._

_His companion looked slightly older, perhaps eighteen or so, his golden hair simmering slightly in the moonlight. Both almost looked ethereal, though the effect was hampered by the fact that the blond one was armed with a hand-and-a-half sword while the other had ornate curved long knives which hung from their respective belts. _

_The blue-haired on had a small crossbow hanging from his thick leather belt while his companion opted for a long bow and a quiver full of razor sharp arrows._

_Once fully enveloped by the sinister trees, the younger male stopped walking, closing his eyes. His companion stopped as well, watching the younger, waiting for him to make a move._

_The younger man let his senses stretch out, concentrating on if there were an demonic presence nearby. It didn't take long, for soon the younger boy's head jerked up, looking to the sky, eyes rapidly searching for something. _

_The elder's gaze soon followed, searching the opening in the canopy for something unknown. _

_Soon the unknown presented itself as a dark figure with jet-black wings. Flying over head and ignoring the two below him. In one swift movement, both males hurried forward, following the general direction of the flying being. _

**-x-**

"You know, we wouldn't be on this trivial goose hunt had you not been so clumsy…"

Krad visibly bristled in response, but said nothing to my comment. We marched on slowly, fatigue and exhaustion catching up to us. It had been a hectic morning…day…everything.

**-x-**

_Soon entering a clearing, the two hunters instantaneously noticed the sulking creature lounging in a tree. Amethyst eyes calculating their every movement, trying to determine if they were a threat. _

_The two hunters came closer, studying the specimen in return. Noticing that his wings were no longer present, they relaxed – but it didn't show. _

_A small white rabbit – creature made a "Kyu" noise at the intruders from in the mans lap, his hand absentmindedly stroking it's furry head. _

"_What do you want?" The hunters gaze turned back to the other. The younger stepped forward before addressing the question._

"_We are devil hunters. We were hired by the village to eradicate a vampiric demon-" The nonhuman visibly tensed at this comment. The reaction did not slip by the hunters. "-who has been terrorizing said village. Pray tell, do you know of this demon?" Satoshi gave a small, taunting smirk, providing a distraction while Krad slowly reached for weapons. _

"_Even if I did know of such a demon, why, 'pray tell', would I inform __**YOU**__ of it's location?" the vampire replied in a mocking tone._

_The smirk on Satoshi's face faltered as Krad was the first to act. Letting loose a silver tipped arrow from his bow, the demon merely leaned to his left as the arrow embedded itself in the tree bark where his head would have been had he not moved. _

"_Wiz!" _

_Krad and Satoshi could only marvel at the sight before them. The small rabbit-like creature quickly morphed into a pair of beautiful black wings – the ones they saw earlier- and attached themselves to the demons back. _

_Said demon hovered slightly above the gaping hunters, giving a toothy grin and vanishing into the thicket. Krad was quick to follow before Satoshi could stop him. _

**-x-**

"You know what? This really is ALL your fault. The demon can FLY Krad, he probably led us in the wrong direction before going out of sight and THEN went to his hideaway."

I raised a delicate eyebrow when Krad said nothing, only stopping in my path and looking ahead of him. I followed his gaze, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"Well then…" Krad smirked. That's not a good sign… for anybody.

**-x-**

_Satoshi quickly caught up with his companion as they both stopped and looked at their surroundings. _

"_Foolish hunters, you should leave big jobs to the professionals! You are far too weak." _

_Startled by the sudden and uncommon yell, Krad fumbled the vile, which flew in the air spilling it's contents over him. Anything that wasn't split on him was spilt __**around **him, seeping into the dry dirt below._

_Satoshi merely rubbed the bridge of his nose, shooting a glare at his companion. The demon materialized in front of them, only to shoot out of the thicket and into the open air, flying north. _

_The hunters once again followed in that general direction, petty insults flying between them, venting their frustration as Satoshi tried to keep the vampire in his spiritual radar. _

**-x-**

I looked at the tall tower ahead of us, a small smirk taking to my facial features. The tower's base was hidden by the tall trees, as was it still far from our location, but without a doubt, we had found our goal. It was only confirmed when I sensed the vampire's aura in the structure.

"Let's move."

* * *

**Rio Hime: The best way to stop procrastination is to take a steel-toed boot and kick it in the ass. I'll probably be wearing a butt cast for a while. Pity me. With REVIEWS!! Bwahaha.**

**Dark Mage: Does anyone like this version of satoshi? I know I do.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Earthplayer Powerstar**

**Dnangel648**

**Rio Dax**

**Daisuke Kazamatsuri**

**Written with Envy**

**missgoo93**

**magicalbrat**

**Animegurl088**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!!**


	5. Blood Run

Dark altered his wings for a dive to the tower that lay below, the silent guardian of the castle that now lay in ruin was all that remained of the once magnificent stone structure rushing up to meet him.

Sending another message to Wiz via the mental link that they shared, the jet black wings gave a powerful stroke pulling the vampire out of the dive to land gracefully on the sill of a window at the top of the tower.

Once upon a time the window was filled with ornate stain glass, but that had been destroyed in a battle long since past, and what had remained had been ravaged by the sands of time.

His connection to the fuzzy creature was odd to say the least; it was like Wiz was an extension of his body. He was grateful that he had found the rabbit imposter, he had missed being in the sky after he had been wounded and unable to fly under his own strength…

With a weary sigh, Dark sat on the sill and leaned against the wall on which it was attached, Wiz transforming into his normal form and making himself comfortable in his masters lap with a soft "Kyuu".

Dark absent mindedly fiddled with the gold locked that hung on a chain around his neck. It appeared to be an antique, the finish old looking, but it was also well cared for. Ornate cursive on the front was in the form of an "R", which was surrounded by vines and what appeared to be roses.

Breaking his gaze off the beautiful locket, Dark closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

**-x-**

The two hunters trudged through the forest, arguments long forgotten. The taller strode ahead of the other, a smirk plastered on his face as he mumbled to himself.

The other gave a small sigh in annoyance, directing an inconsequential glare at the others back, who remained oblivious all the same.

"Krad, please stop proving your insanity. We both know that you are and reiterating it gets tiresome." The taller continued on, paying no heed to the snide remark.

Now, if there's one thing that Satoshi hates, it is being ignored. He tends to overreact to such scenarios. This incident would prove no different from the others.

Krad soon found himself on his back with a miffed Satoshi straddling his hips. Despite the provocative position the two found themselves in, all he could notice was the throbbing pain in his head and the dull ache in the back of his knee. He grimaced and tried to sit up, but found it impossible to do so.

Satoshi, looking as calm as ever, stared Krad in the eyes. He slowly brought his own face closer to that of his victim.

Krad's eyes widened considerably when he noticed just how close his companion was. He immediately stopped struggling, opting instead to stiffen and release a small gasp.

Faces only inches apart, Krad closed his eyes, and Satoshi smirked, bringing his hands up to Krad's pale neck.

Throughout the forest, coughing, hacking and general sounds released when one is strangled could be heard.

**-x-**

Dark jolted from his sleep, his head swinging to look out the window. The forest was quiet, with the exception of a faint…

Dark was unable to interpret the odd sound, so he passed it off carelessly. It wasn't as if anyone had followed him, right? No one had seen him…

Dark's eyes widened in realization as he gripped the locket still in his grasp, only to visibly relax after.

Even if those hunters tried to follow him, they couldn't reach the top of the tower. Especially not faster than he could simply fly back to his castle. Besides, the entrance had been sealed long ago by a magical barrier.

**-x-**

Krad rubbed his neck gently, still wheezing after the throttling Satoshi had given him. Satoshi, on the other hand, simply crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, not bothering to offer a hand to Krad, who was still lying on the ground.

Picking himself up, Krad coughed twice before brushing his long _white_ coat off and sneering at his attacker.

Satoshi shrugged himself off the tree and walked on, leaving Krad to pick up all the equipment he dropped.

Stuffing everything into random slots and bags, Krad scurried after his vicious partner who had stopped a few yards ahead. Looking ahead, he noticed the rather large stone wall. Said stone wall was, thankfully, attached to the tower they have been searching for.

Walking briskly past Satoshi, Krad headed for the most obvious entrance – the front door.

Wary of the simplicity of the situation, Satoshi lagged behind, obviously willing to Sacrifice Krad to whatever lied beyond the door.

Krad tried to open the door, but as soon as he touched it he was repelled and thrown at an alarming speed into some nearby bushes. Krad in turn said a few words that children were not permitted to hear, and proceeded to sit up. 

Now, Satoshi was not one to easily crack a smile, but seeing a disgruntled Krad with several twigs and leave poking out oh his hair and clothing was just too funny not to smirk at, and smirk he did. 

Walking up to the door, Satoshi quickly set to work. It was a strong barrier, with many different layers that if handled wrong could kill the one trying to take it down, but for someone like Satoshi who was a member of a long line of Sorcerers and hunters, it was child's play. 

Once the final layer had been dispersed, Krad stood along side his companion, slowly opening the door so it wouldn't give the tell-tale creek, drawing a dagger in the process.

The only thing that lay ahead of the couple was a staircase….

…An old, decrepit staircase with hundreds, if not thousands, of stairs. 

Curses were heard.

**-x-**

Dark slowly lifted himself off the windowsill, shaking his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of the dreamy daze he had fallen into.

Walking to a bookshelf, Dark casually ran a finger along the spines of the books, searching for something specific. Finding it, he gently tugged it from its place and blew the dust off the cover, coughing as it flew off and surrounded him.

Taking a seat on the window sill again, he took one last look at the surrounding area before looking down to read. As distracted by the troubles in his he never noticed the intruders enter from below.

**-x-**

Krad was, for once, silent as the pair approached the top of the stairs. Despite the daunting looks of the staircase, it proved to not be as high as they had originally imagined. Thank any entity above!

Krad had only tripped twice and broken three steps, which was much better then the average for him. Satoshi would almost have been proud, had he really cared at all. Despite the fact that Krad was graceful and fluid in battle, everywhere else he was a klutz. 

Satoshi leaned against the wall next to the door and motioned with his head for Krad to open it. Crossbow and bow at the ready, the two commenced their operation, with step one; launch a surprise offensive attack against unsuspecting vampire.

The door flew open as Krad kicked it and Satoshi moved in.

Gazes swept over the entirety of the tower room, only to find it empty.

Of course, there was furniture, which had obviously not been cared for recently, for it was moldy and dusty, practically falling apart.

Lowering his crossbow, Satoshi took cautious steps into the room, Krad close behind. Running his fingers over an old broken mirror, Satoshi and Krad failed to look above them, much to the enjoyment of the hovering vampire.

Unfortunately, for said vampire, the book was falling from his grasp.

He tried to regain his grip on the object, but only managed to make the situation worse…

…by dropping said thick volume on The Ancestry of Vampires onto the elder hunters head.

Satoshi quickly spun around to see his companion clutching his head, an old book lying on the floor nearby. Readying his crossbow, the boy looked up and locked gazes with a smirking Dark, who cheekily waved before swooping down towards the window.

Satoshi, seeing his plan, aimed the crossbow and fired, the silver bolt hitting the winged demon in the side. Dark veered off course and hissed, clutching the bleeding wound as he roughly landed on the floor. 

Dark stumbled backwards into the wall, leaning heavily against it. Satoshi kicked Krad lightly on the ankle to get his attention. Recipient of the tap looked up, grabbing a vial of Holy water and crept closer to their prey.

Dark looked up and saw the offender stalking closer, backing him literally into a corner. The vampire soon realized that his only escape was to fight, since flight was no longer an option, which was only made worse by the fact he didn't have his saber.

Launching himself forward, Dark caught the other off-guard and wrapped his arms around his waist, forming an all out tackle.

Krad yelped in surprise and Satoshi released another bolt from his crossbow, barely hitting the intended target, only grazing his cheek. Dark launched himself into the air again, growling at the pair.

Canines elongated and eyes wild, he no longer looked as if he held any humanity. Satoshi began to load another bolt as Krad jumped up and grabbed the demon's leg, pulling him down.

Being caught unaware, Dark tumbled to the floor, bringing his attacker with him. Banging his head against an old wooden beam on the way down, Dark was bordering unconsciousness. As darkness swarmed his vision, he asked the obvious question.

"….why…?" It had come out much weaker then intended, but that much was to be expected.

Satoshi faltered for a moment, "Because we were hired by the villagers to hunt you down."

Dark winced and brought a hand to his side, using the other to hold himself up.

"Not… me… Argentine… Something in a cave… North of here…" Dark flapped his wings and suddenly leaped to the window and took off, leaving both Krad and Satoshi speechless.

Satoshi lowered his weapon. "Well… damn."

**-x-**

Daisuke poked around in the study, trying to hide his worry over Dark, but failing miserably. The guilt had weighed in on him not an hour after the other had left, and Riku herself had disappeared, leaving the boy alone for the past night and day.

Lazily tending to an old vase of roses, he didn't notice the white blur until it landed gracelessly on his head. Daisuke tried to look at what had decided to nest in his hair, figuring it must be Wiz.

"Kyu!"

Wiz was usually with Dark though…

"Kyuuuuu!"

…and Wiz sounded frantic… Daisuke jumped up and reached for the little creature.

"Wiz! Where is he!?" The rabbit turned and jumped from the boys grasp, bounding away into the main hall. Daisuke quickly followed, gasping at what he found.

Dark, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

"Dark!"

**-x-**

Dark Mage: Give Rio some applause by giving reviews. She is so sweet, so make her happy!

Sooooo………how did we do?


	6. Blood money

Daisuke ran to the fallen purple haired man, kneeling next to him and cradling the vampire head in his lap. Wiz was on Dark's chest, using his small front paws to push at the flesh in an effort to wake up his master, Kyuu-ing pathetically.

Daisuke was at a loss for what to do, nearly on the verge of a breakdown.

"I did this, it's my fault." The red-head thought as tears started to form. He had felt the pull in his heart, thinking that the pain had been due to guilt, which was partially true, the other part was that his connection with his Dark was starting to break, making him feel sick.

"Dark!" came another voice. Daisuke whirled his head to see Riku who had come from another doorway.

Daisuke was bewildered when suddenly Riku was next to him, peppering him with questions.

"What happened?! Where is he hurt?! Do you know how much blood he's lost?! Help me carry him!"

Daisuke tried to answer her questions quickly and did as he was told, lifting up Dark by his shoulders while Riku carried his feet and transporting him to Dark's chambers.

As soon as they had set Dark on his bed Riku quickly started to rush about, looking almost like a blur as she gathered bandages, water and various other materials.

Daisuke watched, but didn't actually pay attention, only looking at Dark's prone form lying on the bed and praying that his chest would keep moving up and down.

He was snapped out of his daze when Riku suddenly yanked out the shaft to a bolt that had been lodged in Dark's side, tossing it on a table and then bandaging the wound. Dark let out a weak moan of protest, pain flashing across his features before settling down again.

After all the wounds were bandaged Riku rushed out the door, returning several moments later with a pitcher of what appeared to be blood.

Daisuke was drawn to the sent like a moth to the flame, but quickly got a hold of himself when Riku slapped his hand.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" He questioned, finally finding his voice to speak.

"He needs to feed to get the poison out of his system from the silver." Riku stated, opening in Darks mouth and pouring the liquid in. Dark coughed a bit before drinking the crimson hungrily.

"Poison?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Riku just looked at him and then pointedly to the bolt before nodding grimly, quickly returning to her work.

Daisuke could only stare in shock at the new revelation.

"Po…_poison?!_" Daisuke all but screamed at the young woman.

The girl sighed before glaring at the troubled boy. "I've already _said_ that. Vampires are allergic to silver. Please tell me you knew…?"

Daisuke shook his head and looked at the broken body again, wincing at the blood everywhere, both from Dark and the pitcher. Dark's body began to convulse violently and Riku shrieked, quickly jumping onto the bed to hold his twitching body down.

Daisuke jumped up and placed his hands on Dark's shoulders, trying to help hold him steady. Dark's shuddering body, even in this weakened state, was much more powerful than Daisuke's and Riku's, causing them both to be thrown from the bed as Dark sat up, vomiting up the blood he recently ingested over the side of the bed, nearly choking on it before falling back down unconscious.

Riku shook her head and rapidly strode towards her masters' side, "Damn it…!"

Daisuke held his head as it throbbed in pain, having hit the back of his head on the wall, he was barely conscious himself. That is, until he heard Riku's exclamation, pushing back the haze and focusing.

Quickly following suit to stand beside the girl, he looked towards her with silent questioning.

"He rejected the animal's blood… but that was all I had on hand… he... he…" The girl trembled in quiet sobs. "He _needs _something, and he needs it soon!"

"What about another vampire's blood…?" Daisuke inquired quietly. Riku looked toward the boy and shook her head vehemently.

"It's too dangerous… in this state he could… he could…" Daisuke once again watched his now silent sire.

Despite her obvious annoyances with her 'master', Riku was still fond of him. He was much _tamer_ than other vampire lords, and much calmer and even tempered, rarely lashing out and killing. In fact, she had been completely taken aback with the 'Risa incident'.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll be _right_ back. Watch him. If he starts having another fit, don't bother holding him down, just make sure he doesn't choke on anything…" and with that, Riku rushed from the room.

Daisuke wasted no time in looking through drawers in the nightstand in an attempt to find something sharp. Essentially giving up on the menial task, Daisuke thought quickly and j bit into his wrist nearly tearing off the flesh. Satisfied with the wound, he tilted Dark's chin back and opened his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Dark… this is all my fault…" He sighed and held the wounded wrist over the other's mouth.

The first few drops of blood fell into the awaiting cavern, Dark's unconscious form still managing to swallow it on instinct.

Seeing a need to rush, Daisuke tried to open the wound further to free more blood from himself, holding in open with the fingers from his free hand. He bit his tongue in pain, holding back the need to shout that kept arising from the depths of his mind.

Unaware oh his surroundings for a mere second proved to be dangerous, for it took no time at all for Dark's canines to latch onto the small wrist and the unconscious demon to attempt to suck the boy dry.

Daisuke shrieked and tried to pull away, but soon found it futile. For the second time in less then a week, Daisuke blacked out, his last sight being the amethyst color before the light gave way to black.

_**-x-**_

"Krad… Why must you always lead?"

Krad scoffed at the question; "Because I'm _obviously_ superio-" he never got to finish his statement, for a heavy satchel soon collided with the back of his head. Releasing a surprised gasp and grasping his head, Krad stopped walking only to watch as Satoshi passed him by.

"Much better, don't you agree?" Krad grumbled in response and followed the other. "We've already arrived, so stop your excessive complaining."

Emerging from the dark forest, Satoshi and Krad both had to quickly cover their eyes at the sudden intrusion of sunlight.

Entering the quaint village, the pair purposefully strode to the town square where a mass of people was slowly forming; passing by the various stands that sold various items such as jewelry or meets. There was also a place to store the fishing nets, seeing as the village was close to the ocean.

Satoshi had wondered who occupied the Castle on the cliff that was visible a distance off, but were told to disregard it.

Facing the crowd, the two stopped and watched as two members of the village broke through the mass of people.

A blonde woman holding a slipper marched towards the hunters, while a young blond man tried to keep up with her, his face expressing both worry and silent laughter at the look on the girl's face.

"Freedert! Freedert! Please… I'm sure…"

The girl turned an accusing gaze towards her companion.

"_Sure_ what, Elliot? That they had _good_ intentions?" She angrily rebutted.

Elliot sighed and waved his hand dismissively, obviously afraid, "Fine, do-do as you please…"

The girl gave a soft laugh and smile towards him before she turned a cold glare towards the foreign hunters. Resuming her march, slipper in hand, she came to a stop inches away from their faces.

A resounding slap could be heard echoing off of the buildings and birds fled the surrounding area at the sudden intruding sound. Some of the villagers would later assert that the slap had broken the sound barrier.

Both shocked into silence, for it wasn't everyday you were slapped with a slipper, the hunters failed to notice the seething girl standing in front of them, completely oblivious to her ranting.

"…and what did he do to deserve that? He helps us, protects us! We hire you to help us with something he can't control and how do you repay us?! Why I should…!"

Elliot shook his head out of his stupor and reached forward, grasping the fuming girl in front of him, pulling her into his grasp and embracing her. "Freedert! Please, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding..."

Freedert visibly relaxed, a small smile slowly appearing on her face as she turned and nuzzled the man's chest. Satoshi was beginning to wonder if this girl had some sort of personality disorder...

"Now, could you maybe go home and make some tea? I'll finish sorting this out, and I'll bring these two to accompany us, so be prepared for guests alright?"

Freedert nodded before she was released from Elliot's hold, _slowly_ making her way out of the square. Elliot sighed, obviously relieved, though he looked a little worried again when he thought she mumbled something about putting poison in said tea...

"Now please, I'm sure you have some explaining to do. Riku came here half frantic early this morning, looking for some... _blood_…for Master Dark. As you can see, we are close to that... _being_, and we were more than a little shocked to hear the… _damage_ he had suffered at the hands of whom we assumed was the two of you." Elliot said, choosing his words carefully, almost hesitant to fully admit that the village was in allegiance with a vampire.

Satoshi was the first to regain his wits about him. Rubbing his abused cheek, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"We were obviously mistaken. All the village attacks seem to imply the work of a vampire, so we naturally assumed that _the _vampire of that forest was behind it. After all, they are territorial creatures; it would be rare to find another dominant vampire within miles… The village never warned us of their… _alliance_."

Elliot flinched at the last part. Should it become well known, the village would suffer the consequences, and they were in no position to eagerly forfeit the limited supplies the already had. They had already mooched off of Dark's fortune enough, if felt wrong to take as much as they already had as it was. It was a matter of village pride damn-it!

"Yes, we didn't think Dark would be found quite so easily. We thought you'd find the real terror before you had found him."

Krad shook his head, about to speak, but was interrupted by Satoshi. "Yes, he did tell us of the general direction of the creature, but we decided we need to restock first. We've had…" -Throwing a glare towards his companion- "…a few mishaps along the way."

The villager smiled before nodding, "I understand. I am truly sorry about Freedert's little display… she is really a sweet, quiet girl, but she's very protective of her friends, and Master Dark saved her life from the terror. She thinks very highly of him…"

Satoshi nodded in understanding. "May I ask one question?"

The young blond nodded.

"Why is it that Dark is unable to help you with the creature?"

The boy's smile disappeared. "Ummm… well, he has a lot on his agenda, and… well…"

Satoshi raised his hand to silence the stuttering male before him. "No need to explain, I think I can understand."

The smile returned. "Thank you. The Master really isn't a bad person. After all, it _is_ his fortune we are using to pay you… he was kind enough to lend us his money. As you can see, our village is very isolated. Our supplies are limited, to say the least. Now please, Freedert has most likely calmed by now, and has prepared tea for us. Follow me."

The trio soon broke away from the silent crowd and followed the path that Freedert had taken only moments before.

As they walked, Satoshi couldn't help but ponder the new things that have come with the dawn. Though, it was a bit difficult to ponder with Krad mumbling so angrily.

Satoshi quickly remedied the situation with a swift kick to the shin.

Ah, sweet blessed _silence_.

_**BV: (aka Rio) **__Whelp… not much to say… I am please to announce that we have the fic pretty much planned as of now, so yay! If you readers have not yet noticed, my penname has changed to Broken Vows… Anyway, please read and review. We, the authors, honestly feel better when we know we're appreciated. Okies, I'm off on a road trip to another province to attend a funeral! I hope to see reviews when I return! Make me a happy beaver!_

**Dark Mage**:_ If Freedert can be that fierce with a slipper I would hate to see her with an actual weapon. Scary! Now...some R&R would be nice. Anything that you guys might want to add? We are open to ideas! Come on guys, throw us a bone!_


	7. As life fades

Okay, so here is the next chapter. Hope that you like it! Remember, if you have questions or a suggestion, or if you just want to tell us how you like the story, drop a review! -All spelling errors shall be blamed on tiredness-

Also, we no own! Like BV says: "I own everything." Is to be followed or preceded by, "I wish."

* * *

_Where… am I…?_

_**Dark… Dark! You need to wake up!**_

_Who… Who are you…?_

_**You'd think you'd recognize my voice by now. No matter, there isn't time to explain. Wake up, NOW!**_

The first thing the weak vampire noticed was the somewhat heavy weight strewn across his lap.

The second thing he noticed was the warm liquid flowing down his throat… and the fact that his canines were currently attached to…

"DAISUKE!!" Releasing the wrist haphazardly and shot strait up in a fit of panic, panting heavily at the strain on his body, Dark's worried eyes glanced over that of the unconscious redhead he held carefully in his lap.

"Damn-it…" The vampire cursed before he quickly got up, cuddling the boy close to his own body as he carried him to the kitchen. The boy twitched in his grasp and Dark quickly looked down, seeing the boy's face contorted in pain. Whispering another curse to himself, the elder picked up his speed, ignoring his own healing wounds.

_**-x-**_

Satoshi placed down his cup elegantly on the small table before him. Krad's own cup remained untouched as he moodily sulked in his seat next to him. Across from them sat the pair from the village, both smiling at the two hunters expectantly.

Honestly, he thought them just as unpredictable and scary as any demon, at least that was his thoughts on the girl.

"So…?" The young girl started, deciding to focus on Satoshi after noticing Krad's current composure.

"I must say that your tea is very refined… it's unexpected considering the… circumstances." Satoshi chose his words carefully, fully aware of how quickly this girl has changed moods in the past. Not wanting to anger his hosts, he gave an uneasy smile back, a small attempt at reassuring his answer.

The blonde girl beamed at him happily before she slowly laid her head down on Elliot's shoulder. Stifling a yawn, she closed her eyes as Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gazing down on her fondly.

Always one for ruining moments, Krad cleared his throat none-too-kindly; effectively bringing the two out of their lovey-dovey daze.

Satoshi would have glared at Krad for his rudeness, but he too was getting uncomfortable in the silence...well at least he got uncomfortable when it came to a romantic silence.

"So… about Dark…" Satoshi began. Freedert managed a weak glare in his general direction.

"_Master_ Dark…"

Satoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He _really _fought.

"Right. _Master_ Dark. I feel I must ask… how is it exactly… that your village came to this alliance…?"

Elliot smiled wearily as Freedert looked up to him, expecting him to answer the question.

"Well, stories say that a long, long time ago, back in the days of our great grandfathers…"

_**-x-**_

"Daisuke… please, I can't…" Dark held the boy closely to his chest, trying to prevent himself from breaking into hysterics. The boy's breathing was weak and raspy, and Dark's clinging was doing little to remedy it. Gently laying the prone form onto the dining room table, Dark ruffled his own mussed hair before speedily searching cabinets for anything that might help.

"Damnit! Where are our reserves?!" Slamming the last cabinet door of the kitchen closed, the vampire failed to notice the newer presence in the room, hunched over the unconscious body.

Riku carefully inspected Daisuke's wrist, wincing at the gaping wound left there from Dark's canines. Not realizing that part of the wound was self inflicted, she turned her body sharply to face her '_Master'_.

"Dark…" She growled, "What… did you DO!?" The end of her sentence echoed throughout the empty mansion. Dark looked at the floor in a refusal to meet her reprimanding gaze.

"I… I don't know… I just-"

A growl cut him off as Riku turned back to her newest patient. Seeing the conversation was over, Dark numbly leaned against the counter and sunk to the floor, his pained eyes watching Riku carefully.

"He's going to need blood, you know…"

Dark nodded weakly in response. "I … I was looking for the reserves… but…" Riku turned to face the defeated figure slumped on the floor.

"I used them all on you this morning." She turned her back to Dark, facing the table again. "Stupid Daisuke… I told you not to do anything stupid! By doing something stupid when I told you not to just shows how stupid you really are!"

Dark stood up, stumbling over his feet as he walked towards the table. Raising his hand, he cut a small opening in his palm. Riku felt a small twinge at the smell of the new blood, but refuse to look towards Dark, afraid of actually seeing the blood.

"Hold his head…"

Riku scowled. "You know this is probably how he got so weak in the first place. You two are both idiots. Truly made for each-other…"

Dark smiled weakly in response, not saying anything. Riku grabbed Daisuke's chin and the top of his head and prepared for his violent reaction to the new blood.

Dark carefully tipped his wounded palm over the boy's head, strategically placing it so the path of the dripping blood would enter the redhead's mouth.

Daisuke's body twitched in reaction to the first drop, his leg kicking weakly at nothing. Dark hefted himself onto the table, straddling the boy to prevent further onslaught in preparation for further reactions.

Riku rolled her eyes. "Hurry up already, he hasn't got all night."

Dark nodded at the girl before leaning forward and letting more blood flow into the awaiting mouth. The boy began to shake and thrash, instincts kicking in. Trying to latch onto the source, Riku braced herself, refusing to let go of the boys head. Dark licked his hand to encourage the healing process then held down Daisuke's wrists to restrain the rest of the boy while avoiding his mouth.

A wail of desperation escaped the unconscious individual as his body shuddered and flayed erratically.

Dark tucked his head into the boy's chest, his arms preoccupied with holding Daisuke's wrists and his legs preventing Daisuke's from lashing out at him or Riku.

"I'm sorry Dai… I'm so sorry…"

Riku remained quiet as she listened to the elder, a small twang of sympathy tugging at her heart. She knew how hard this was for Dark, she has been with him longer then any other, with the exception of Wiz. Turning her head away, she focused on keeping the vicious elongated canines from reaching her master.

One last spasm wracked the boy's body before he fell limp, head lolling to the side when Riku released her grasp. Shaking out her wrists, the girl quickly retreated, going to prepare the boy's room so he could rest.

Dark lifted his head, slowly raising his uninjured hand to gently pet the side of Daisuke's face, his expression relaxed, in a complete contrast to what had just transpired.

Lifting himself off the table, Dark placed an arm under the boy's knees, the other holding his shoulders. Making sure to keep his wounded hand closed, he carefully carried the resting boy towards his room, thoughts darkened with realizations of what _could_ have happened.

"I'm so sorry…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, another voice echoed his response.

_**I'm so sorry…**_

_**So sorry…**_

"_I'm s-so sorry…" Rika said shakily, a small trickle of blood making its way from the corner of her mouth. _

_They were supposed to have met in their clearing today, suppose to have talked about sweet-nothings and then everything…_

"_What-what are you talking about? What could possibly you be sorry for?" Dark inquired, his voice shaking for another reason, knowing that her time was drawing near. After all, can immortality truly be attainable?_

"_I-I tried, love…I truly tried to-to-Uhh!" Rika tried to say, but was cut off as another strong pang of all consuming pain clouded her senses, making her eyes squeeze shut and her hand clench the wound in her chest._

_Dark only held her tighter, helpless as to what he could possibly do. His blood wasn't strong enough to heal a wound like this…his master was too far from them to be able to help, but he had to try._

"_Please, don't speak anymore! I'll-I'll try to get you to my master, everything will be fine." Said Dark as he prepared to lift her off of the ground and take flight._

"_No, love." Rika rasped, placing her frail shaky hand on his shoulder. "It's too late, let us just stay like this…Hm…?"_

"_But-" Rika silence him with a finger on his lips, lightly shaking her head and looking at him with such love in her eyes that it made his own heart break, knowing he will never see such love again._

_He simply held her, rocking her gently in his arms as her light faded._

"_Tell me who did this." Dark stated, a pleading tone etched deep within in his voice._

"_Argentine…"_

_Dark's eyes widened, feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach. His master?! How could that be?! What reason would his sire have to kill his reason for being?_

"_I tried so hard…" She said in nearly a whisper, drawing him out of his thoughts, bringing his attention to her nearly limp body._

"_To what? You tried so hard to what, Beloved?"_

_She focused dim eyes on him, and he knew that she was about to leave him, leave him in a cold world without life. She took his hand, putting her golden locket in his palm and enclosing his fingers around it._

"_I tried so hard to free you…"_

_Before he had time to ponder her words, she was gone._

_**-x-**_

Satoshi and Krad looked at the couple in astounded silence.

"So…you are saying that this Rika was not only once a healer, but was also a vampire?"

"Yes," Said Elliot. "It was said that she fled her own village after her coven was destroyed. She traveled all this way in hopes of escaping, but once the villagers here found out what she was, they also pursued her."

"And then she met Dar-" -Glare from Freedert- "_Master _Dark?" Satoshi said, trying to clarify the situation while trying to simultaneously ignore Freedert's self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, that is how the story goes. For the longest time the villagers pursued them, but they were no where to be found. That was why we were so surprised that you found the Master so easily." Elliot stated.

Satoshi "Hmm,"- ed in response. "What happened then?"

"Well, nothing much for the longest time. Back then there had been the occasional killing by whom we assumed to be Dark and his sire, but when Lady Rika came along the killings all stopped. The village was in a time of peace for many years, but then the plague came."

"Plague?"

"Yes, there was a plague that where the victim would start to have chest pains, night chills, they would also pale until they looked like a ghost. The most obvious thing that showed you had the sickness was that you would start to cough up blood. Eventually you would die in your sleep after months of suffering."

Satoshi didn't really like the sounds of that, glancing over at Krad to see if the blond shared his dislike for the sickness. He wasn't too surprised that Krad was trying to hide a smirk behind his hand.

Satoshi made a mental note to kick the blond later.

"What happened then?" Satoshi questioned, ignoring his partner.

"Lady Rika came and she somehow eradicated the sickness. No one knows how she did it, but she had these plans that she would always carry with her. Many were reluctant to get help from her, knowing what she was and thinking that she used the black arts, but loved ones were desperate."

"In that case why isn't the alliance with Lady Rika?" Satoshi inquired.

"Lady Rika is no longer in this world." Freedert stated sadly, speaking up for the first time in a while. "She was killed when we were but children. Master Dark decided to keep up the kindness to us in her memory."

"Why would he do that?!" Krad questioned in his rude tone incredulously.

Satoshi decided that he was going to have to kick Krad twice now.

"Well, it was rumored that Lady Rika and Master Dark were in love."

_**-x-**_

Daisuke woke slowly, carefully opening his eyes and glancing around. He smiled a bit when he saw Riku looking at him worriedly from her chair next to his bed.

"You are an idiot." Riku stated bluntly, giving him a pointed look.

Said smile faded.

"What did I say? I said, 'Don't do anything stupid.', didn't I?!"

Daisuke nodded reluctantly, his head pounding a bit.

"When I say don't do anything stupid, I mean don't do anything STUPID!" Riku yelled, making his headache worse.

"Did it work?" Daisuke inquired weakly.

Riku sighed exasperatedly, crossing her arms. "Yes, but Dark took so much blood he had to give you some back."

Daisuke nodded, "Where is he?"

"He's resting in his chambers. Now, get up." Riku commanded now looking very scary.

Daisuke looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Why?"

"We're going to get you something to eat and then we're going to teach you what being a vampire is all about." Riku stated matter-o-factly.

Daisuke had the sense to be afraid.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DMM: **Anyhow, be nice and drop us a review since we worked hard to give this to you. We really don't have to keep this going ya know, it's a choice and a little appreciation would be nice. Throw us a bone! Hope that you like this chappie.

**BV: **_Mwahahahahahahaha Sap!! FEEL THE SAP!! –shakes fist- Feel IT!!! Ahem. Aww… Poor Dark… And Rika… and Dai… and… um… Oh! Krad! Sato is mean when he kicks! Please review! Reviewers win at life! _

**To our lovely reviewers!**

Special thanks to for reviewing chapie 6/7, you keep us going!

Damron Girl

dnangel648

Blue Rose of the Full Moon

D.N.Angel lover

Estrella85

Daisuke Kazamatsuri


	8. The beginning of the end

Let the games begin! .

* * *

"Hu-Hunting?!" Daisuke stammered.

Riku crossed her arms, puffing her chest out and smirking at her poor, innocent victim.

"Yes. You need to be able to fend for yourself eventually, and now is the perfect time to do it…" She casually looked him over, the obvious signs of fatigue clearly expressed on his features. "… you obviously need it."

Daisuke groaned, his posture hunched and slack, articulating his displeasure at the new activity forced upon him. Hunting with Riku was sure to be difficult; she was so pushy when trying to accomplish an important task. At least with Dark, all he had to do was give 'The Eyes', and he would melt, leaving Daisuke to do as he pleased. It was his unfailing method to escape his previous _training_ he has had.

Riku grabbed Daisuke's upper arm, dragging him out of the room and towards the main entrance at inhuman speeds. Daisuke would have had problems keeping up, but Riku was efficiently dragging him in such a way that his feet weren't actually touching the ground. In fact, Daisuke would gander the whole scene looked rather comical, like something out of a children's book.

While in his thoughts, Daisuke failed to notice the sudden intrusion of a dim light. Riku cursed under her breath and picked up her pace, aiming for the density of the trees. Daisuke just continued to let his body be dragged, mind wandering to random thoughts, his focus long gone.

Riku came to a sudden stop once they had entered the foliage, causing a startled Daisuke to flail into her back and crash land painfully on the harsh forest ground.

Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, Daisuke tried to focus his attention onto the words that appeared to be coming out of Riku's mouth. Unfortunately, due to recent events and the results of said events, all Dai managed to do was make his self dizzy. Flopping gracelessly onto his back, he managed to garner Riku's attention finally.

Noticing his vulnerable state, Riku held back a shocked gasp. "Oh… Damn. You… damn. I'll be right back!"

Daisuke only looked towards the dense patterns of leaves above him, mumbling vague and incoherent thoughts as his head swam from blood loss.

_**-x-**_

Had one been able to see the current expression on Satoshi's face, they would cower and run for their life, because it promised pain and suffering.

Unfortunately, his aptly blonde partner remained oblivious to his impending doom and continued on normally. It wasn't until he smacked face first into Satoshi's eagerly waiting back, that he noticed anything was wrong.

"Okay, Krad. This is the _last_ warning. If you continue singing _that_ song, I will ensure that it _does_ end. As well as the _**pathetic**_ existence you call a _**LIFE!**_"

Krad gaped wide-eyed at his partner. He was well aware that he was pushing Satoshi's buttons, but he hadn't been aware that Satoshi could loose his calm so quickly, or that he could even hear him.

Krad had been singing under his breath after all. "…never ends…" he finished weakly.

Satoshi let out an unsteady breath, and all was quiet for once.

Resuming his determined march, Satoshi looked at the impromptu, and decidedly messy map drawn for him on old parchment. Set with Elliot's messy scrawl and Freedert's cutesy doodles of Dark and his associates for "identification, as to prevent another mishap that **will** result in your **death**".

Satoshi had all but rolled his eyes at the poor girls attempt at being vicious, but when a slipper magically appeared in her hand, he decided to actually pay attention.

Coming to the relieving realization that they had almost arrived to their destination, Satoshi decided to spare Krad from a painfully fatal fate and ignore his incessant whistling. He would have to kick him three times now. The length was getting longer.

_**-x-**_

Daisuke was barely aware of the fact someone was tugging him up, holding him up, or placing him against a nearby trunk.

"-Sigh-... you're worse off than I had thought…" Riku snapped her fingers in front of Daisuke's unfocused and dilated pupils. "Stupid Dark…"

She quickly held up the corpse of a freshly killed rabbit, the smell instantly gaining the instinctual attention of the half conscious boy in front of her.

Fangs elongated, claws grabbed and blood flowed, the messy acts of instinct causing Riku to turn her head, looking away to find something more interesting, and much less grotesque, to watch.

Noticing the lack of violent sounds, Riku turned to see a sleeping Daisuke and a dry corpse lying haphazardly on the ground at his side. Pulling out a trusty cloth, Riku gently wiped the blood off Daisuke's face. Despite the circumstances Daisuke looked even younger, and positively adorable, when relaxed.

"Silly…" She murmured almost lovingly, before pulling her arm back and thwacking the poor unsuspecting boy aside the head.

"OW!!!"

Her soft expression long gone, the elder merely glared at her counterpart.

"Time to get up, you lazy bum. You should be fine now. Stand please."

Following his orders, Daisuke used the trunk behind him to pull himself up and gain his sense of balance. Confident that he wouldn't fall over anytime soon, he cautiously stepped towards his trainer.

"Good. Since I had to accomplish the actual hunt for you, we're going to have to improvise. Rule number one is easy. Needless killing is a big no-no." Riku accompanied her lecture with appropriate hand gestures, almost causing the trainee to giggle at her expressions. "…Okay, so we shall use Wiz today"

Daisuke gaped at the girl. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Returning Daisuke's shocked look with a confused look of her own, Riku calmly restated her previous statement.

"You want me to… hunt… Wiz?" Riku nodded.

"…Oh. Okay. For a second I thought you want – WAIT. WHAT?! I CAN'T HUNT WIZ!! DARK WILL _**KILL**_ ME!!!"

Riku giggled in response. "Silly boy. Dark wouldn't ever kill you, and it's not like I want you to kill Wiz off. I just want you to track him down. If you can so much as _touch_ him, we shall call it quits for the day."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Daisuke's posture slumped as he took tiny, dragging steps over to Riku. Riku grinned at her seemingly easy victory and whistled loudly. Not long after, the 'prey' appeared, albeit a little ruffled.

Riku crouched down to explain to Wiz what he was needed for, while Daisuke merely studied his surroundings with a bored expression, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Kyu…"

Riku stood up and faced the redhead. "He's ready. You?"

Daisuke nodded glumly and watched as Wiz jumped into some bushes. Daisuke tried to listen and follow Wiz's path, but Riku's constant chatting in the background interfered with his hearing.

"…and remember, stay downwind and be as sil-"

Daisuke cut her off. "I know, Riku. Dark has gone over _that_ part many times."

Riku bristled at his tenacity, but otherwise said nothing, leaving Daisuke to his own mechanisms.

Stalking forward, Daisuke sighed once more before prowling in the general direction Wiz had gone.

_**-x-**_

A very groggy and rumpled Dark mumbled and dragged himself towards the general vicinity of the entrance. Vaguely wondering where Riku and Daisuke had run off too, he managed his ways down the stairs and through many winding halls until her reached the great doors.

Pulling one of said doors open, Dark poked his head out, wincing at the sunlight the hit his face. Prying one eye open, he studied the characters on his door step.

Two sets of eyes held a steady gaze back at him.

Dark's mind, still in sleep mode, took a grand total of twenty-three seconds to slam the door in their faces.

Turning around, planning to head back into bed, he tried to ignore the incessant yelling and frustrated growls aimed at his poor abused doors. It wasn't until he heard the names 'Elliot' and 'Freedert', in which he finally considered opening the doors for the vagrants on the other side.

Dragging his feet back towards the door and stifling a yawn, he casually leaned against it.

"What could you _possibly_ want?"

Knowing full well the other two should be able to hear him through the doors, he awaited a response.

…and waited.

…and waited. When none was received, he growled, before raising his voice.

"I said, 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

A muffled 'what' was heard in reply this time.

Fully frustrated, the vampire wrenched the door wide open and snarled at his visitors.

"Well, that's not a nice way to treat your guests…" Satoshi stated, ignorant of the icy glare aimed at his from the occupant of said domain. "We had brought you flowers… but Krad ate them…"

Also ignoring Krad's indignant response to that, 'I _did not EAT them, I merely chewed on the stems damn-it__'_Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Will you let us in?" Satoshi questioned, gesturing to the barrier that held them out of the castle walls.

"Why on earth would I do that? You're the reason that I am like this in the first place."

"We would like to discuss a few things, such as the creature that is frightening the village and this Argentine that you mentioned."

Dark looked at them for a moment.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't then chances are Freedert will attack us upon arrival back to the village."

"I do NOT want another slipper to the face." Krad stated, crossing his arms and huffing.

"We want the same thing. To protect that village of humans." Stated Satoshi.

Dark Sighed, and with a gesture of his hand the barrier opened slightly, allowing the pair in.

"Thank you." stated Satoshi, walking in as if he owned the place. He was followed by Krad who whistled at the size of the massive fortress. Dark brought up the rear, grumbling things like, "Damn hunters." and "I just wanted to sleep."

_**-x-**_

Daisuke waited in the bushes, stepping slowly as he stalked his prey. The little creature was nibbling on some wild Strawberries, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

With in-human speed, he lunged….

"Kyuu!"

…And missed.

When he lunged for the rabbit, Wiz merely leapt out of the way like it was Childs play. Daisuke lunged again, but only caught air, landing face first in the dirt, Wiz having hopped on his head and bounded back to the strawberries, hiding in the foliage as a means of escape.

The red head let out a frustrated growl, getting up and dusting himself off. It didn't help that Riku was giggling madly at his efforts.

"Rikuuuu-u," Daisuke started in a whine, "Can't we call it quits yet? This is embarrassing!"

Riku leapt off of her perch on a nearby tree, smiling. "Embarrassment for you, entertainment for me." She stated with a Dark-like smirk. "Besides, this was how Dark helped me train to better my hunting skills. You're just a beginner, so don't worry too much over it yet. When Dark gets better he will take over."

"How did you meet Dark anyway?" Daisuke questioned, his bright red eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, a long time ago our coven was nearly wiped out by some angry villagers, Risa and I got looked over because we had been out in the fields that day and hadn't been known to the villagers. Grandmother thought that everyone was killed, so she ran and ended up here where she met Dark."

"And you caught up with her?"

"No. We didn't meet Dark until after she was gone. We drifted from town to town until we came here, having heard of a vampire lord who was on the kinder side. The reason that Dark took us in was because he could tell we were blood related to our grandmother. Risa…looked a lot like her." Riku said with a sigh.

"You miss her?"

"Yes…but I miss the old Risa even more." Riku stated.

"What?" The red-head inquired, puzzled.

"You should get back to hunting. Wiz!"

"Kyuuuu!" Was the only warning when the ball of white fluff leapt out of the bushes and crashed into Daisuke.

Daisuke couldn't help but wonder who was hunting who.

_**-x-**_

"Now, make it quick, I want to get back to resting." Stated Dark, having had led the pair to his library. The ornate decorations such as the blue lace curtains and the mahogany antique furniture didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired youth, being the observant being that he was. Krad just looked around in barely muted awe.

"Who is Argentine, and what is that creature in the cave that you spoke of earlier?"

"Argentine is my Sire. As for what the creature is, my guess it is a product of Argentine's black magic. I can't give you a definite answer unless I have seen it myself." Stated Dark.

"Why can't you just fight him?" Krad questioned curiously.

"_Finally!" _Satoshi thought, _"He asked something that would actually help."_

"I can't make a move against him. As his offspring I can't attack him without putting myself in direct danger. When the sire dies, so do all of those who he has directly changed. That and the sire and children share a connection that any type of retaliation against the sire will be reflected back towards the offspring. In short, anything that I throw at him will only be reflected back at me. It would be suicide to try."

Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows, "My family has been hunters for generations and it is the first time I have ever heard of anything like that."

"That is because your job is to kill vampires, not ask them questions." stated Dark. "Have your ancestors, or you for that matter, actually have a conversation with a creature of the night?" Dark questioned mockingly.

Satoshi didn't even bother to answer, since Dark obviously knew the answer.

"So why are you telling us this?" Satoshi inquired.

"Because you asked." said the amethyst eyed man as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I only want you to kill his puppet, anything else above that and you won't stand a chance."

"Hey, we aren't _that_ weak!" Stated Krad indignantly, angrily cutting his hand through the air.

"Compared to him, you are. Your human and a half-ling like you wouldn't stand a chance against him. Not even I know his weakness."

Krad grew unusually silent at the 'half-ling' remark, which his partner didn't fail to notice. Instead of commenting on it he said, "Well, then, tell us more about him in case the hunters has to deal with him in the future."

Dark sighed before going to a particular shelf that held many large tomes and ancient looking books, pulling out one that was rather thin, and then letting in slam on the table the pair had been standing next to.

"That was all I was ever able to find on him. There isn't much. He is as shrouded in mystery as the bottom of the sea." stated Dark.

Satoshi immediately started to flip through the pages.

"A sorcerer?" Krad questioned, having been looking over Satoshi's shoulder.

"Yes, possibly the best one's in this side of the world. He has spells that will rip the flesh off of your bones. Make blood boil in your veins. All he has to do is _think it_, and unless you can counter, you will wish you were dead." stated Dark.

"Can you counter?"

"You really intend to go after him?"

"As hunters we can't let him run free. We have to at least try." Stated the young blue-eyed teen.

"You court death if you go down this path." Sated the Vampire, looking out the window that faced away from the sun.

"I have already tasted death's lips. It's difficult to stay far from her embrace for very long." Satoshi replied, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

_**-x-**_

Riku sighed, continuing to make way through the foliage. Somehow she had managed to loose Daisuke and Wiz. She couldn't quite understand how that had happened.

It was almost like a haze had come over her mind for a bit and then she lost them.

"Kyuuuu!"

As soon as Riku heard the rabbit, she braced herself for the impact.

WHAM!

"Oof."

Riku looked down at her chest, where Wiz had slammed into her, knocking the air out of her. It wasn't like she needed to breathe anyhow.

"How is he doing?" Riku questioned, holding the little rabbit in her arms.

"Kyuuuu!"

Wiz sounded frantic.

"Take me to him!" Riku shouted. Wiz obediently hopped out of her arms and began to lead the way.

_**-x-**_

Riku quickly ran through the forest, going at a break neck speed as she followed her master's familiar.

After a few tense moments, she came across a clearing, and saw the red-head standing on the other side, facing away from her.

Riku let out a sigh, beginning to walk towards the red-head, but then felt a pull at her skirts, looking down to see Wiz with the cloth in his mouth.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Riku called out to Daisuke, becoming worried when he didn't answer.

"Daisuke" she tried again, stepping forward a small bit.

Daisuke slowly turned and when he fully faced her, Riku gasped.

His eyes! They were completely devoid of life.

Suddenly the sky became black, a strong unnatural wind blowing about, causing the trees to bend and groan under the pressure. The air was electrified, charged with back energy.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground right behind the red-head.

"Daisuke!" Riku shouted on instinct, trying to run to him, but Wiz stopped her by tripping her with his own body.

Riku looked up a moment later, her eyes widening and the scene before her.

The dust had cleared, Daisuke at the center, but behind him was a tall young-man with flaxen hair, his black and white robes billowing in the breeze, a black iron staff in his right hand.

"Give a message to KokuYoku for me. Unless he comes back to me, this boy will die." With a wave of his hand, a blast of air sent Riku flying into a tree with enough force to cause the thick trunk to crack at the pressure.

As the darkness clouded around her vision, Riku saw a strike of lightning hit the ground, and when it was gone the one with the flaxen hair was gone, and Daisuke with him.

After that Riku saw no more.

_**-x-**_

Dark suddenly cried out, grasping his chest tightly as he fell to the hard wooden floor.

Satoshi and Krad both shouted in surprise, rushing over to him and kneeling next to the fallen vampire. They tried repeatedly to ask him what was wrong, but the vampire only stared dazedly at the ceiling, looking at it but not truly seeing it.

When Dark finally said something, it wasn't what Krad and Satoshi had hoped he would say.

"It begins."

Before either hunter could reply, Dark closed his eyes and let the endless black eternity engulf him.

* * *

**DM: **Yay! Another chapter to add to the count. Okay, I know that you have been hearing this a lot, but this time life has really gotten in the way. BV and I have just now started to go to college, and chances of us updating in the near future are pretty slim. We will try, but more than likely we won't have a lot of time. Anyhow, tell us if you liked the chapter or not. Thanks for reading! More thanks for reviewing!

**BV: **_Huh… Well, I started classes YESTERDAY. …and I'm already SICK. …and going to be late this morning. Crap ahahahaha. Anyways, we will try to coordinate and write, but we're going to need time to like, you know, adjust. Heehee. Sorry! But!! Now that the main… 'plot' has begun – rest assured that we WILL __**try**__ to update, and finish this. _

**Shout outs! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed for previous chapters as well! Thanks for adding us to your favorites list too!**

dnangel648

taichi-dai


	9. Calm before the storm

****

We are SUFFERING! Sorry about the lack of updates, and we know that this is a short chapter, but this is the best that we can do for now.

On with the show!

* * *

Eyes opened blurrily, an unidentifiable mass of green, brown, blue, white and red were there to greet Riku as she slowly came back to the waking world. She feebly tried to lift her self up, which resulted in a pretty pathetic failure, flopping back on the ground despite her efforts. 

"Dai-Daisuke…?"

She broke into a fit of frenzied coughs mid-sentence, coughing up a bit of blood in the process and letting herself calm down as she lay on her side.

"_I must have broken a rib." _She thought, groaning then rolling onto her back, staring into the sky.

The beautiful, cloudy _blue_ sky.

Cursing under her breath, Riku temporarily forgot her pain and made her way to a more sheltered area, which just so happened to be the enormous fallen trunk behind her. Wiz who had been forgotten until now loped along behind her with a slight limp himself.

"… I can't stay out much longer…" Riku could already feel to start of a headache approaching, and that was only the beginning of a bad situation that could turn for the worse at any given moment.

Riku sighed, letting herself lean against the rough bark, Wiz coming to sit in her lap. The rabbit imposter was in no shape to take her back, so that meant she would have to make it back under her own strength. She sighed again, looking lethargically out to the tree line, her attention coming back full force when she saw a flash of brown hair.

"…Risa?"

**-X-**

Krad mumbled to himself often, Satoshi was well versed in the art of interpreting his petty complaints at this point in time, seeing as they have been hunting together for a long time.

Krad was also adept at the art of grumbling, which was louder and more coherent, while maintaining its trivial context and its pointless endeavor to annoy the hunter further. However, Satoshi was accustomed to such behavior in this form as well.

Krad had both mumbled and grumbled for the entirety of the process of bringing Dark to a bedroom. A random bedroom, for their guess was as good as any as to whom it belong to.

The room was ornate, well decorated, tasteful, and everything else he wouldn't expect – Satoshi was immediately able to eliminate the unconscious lord as main occupants of the room.

Krad dumped the body unceremoniously onto the well-made bed before dramatically sighing and ungracefully plopping onto a nearby piece of furniture, which was by no means a chair of any sort.

Instead of his usual condescending reprimands, Satoshi decided that he too desired to sit, and did just that on an actual chair adjacent to his partner.

"So…?"

Krad looked down, a small mischievous smirk placed on his deceivingly delicate features.

"It looks as if things are about to get interesting…"

Satoshi nodded in agreement, saying nothing more.

**-X- **

"I suppose I can see why you would be an interest to Dark…" said a enigmatic figure, his dark robes swishing as he circled the read-head.

Daisuke didn't reply, only stared lifelessly ahead at a far off stone wall that made up part of the dark, cold, fortress.

"I suppose that it is of no consequence, in the end KokuYoku will be mine." Stated Argentine, his fingertips brushing against Daisuke's cheek as he contemplated on things unknown.

"M'lord?"

"Yes? Is the ritual prepared?" the sorcerer inquired, not looking away from his examination of the red head.

"Yes M'lord, everything has been done as you have requested."

"Good." said Argentine, his long hair swaying as he started to walk back to his throne. "Take him to the dungeon, simply lock him up, and **NO **sort of rough treatment. He must be unblemished for the ritual at all costs."

"Yes, M'lord." stated the nameless servant, beginning to gently pull Daisuke along to his place of stay for the night.

"Oh," Argentine started, "and bring me a pretty thing for dinner. A young maiden perhaps. I feel the desire to indulge a bit tonight." The sorcerer finished this with a wave of his hand.

"Of course, M'lord."

Argentine smirked as he saw his servant lead Daisuke away.

"Soon, my arcane angel, soon." he murmured softy, thumbing the chain of his necklace, a craved amethyst wing hanging from its silver noose.

* * *

**DMK: Wow, school sucks so much right now. I know it has been a long time, but hoprefully this won't be too bad for you to deal with. Just don't have a whole lot of time anymore, and when there is time I'm just too tired to think let alone write. Anyhow, I hope you like! R&R!**

**BV: I concur. DMM is the only one driving this now –thank her tremendously. She gives us PLOT. I am so useless ahaha. My writer's creativity has been KILLED thanks to my NONCREATIVE CLASSES. We apologize, but I'm not promising the updates to get any better until… well, summer. Which starts at the end of April for me. **


	10. The Road to Salvation

Finally! The next chapter!

* * *

_It was so dark. _

_Everything hurt, and the darkness, so much darkness._

_Memories muddled, constant confusion, nothing made sense._

_He couldn__'__t find a grip on himself or his thoughts or…_

…_and where was…_

_**Where am I…?**_

**-X-**

A high pitched wail pierced through the castle walls, attacking overly sensitive ears of those in the vicinity.

An abundant amount of cursing followed from a distinctly masculine voice, putting the help at ease. The voice was obviously recognized, as servants and keepers continued on with their miniscule tasks, obviously choosing to remain ignorant.

It remained as such until the wailing and screeching was brought to an abrupt halt with one final curse and the unmistakable sound of a neck snapping.

**-X-**

"My sincerest apologies M'Lord, but I'm sure you -and the rest of this continent- heard her scream."

Argentine gave a customary cruel smirk as he glanced at the beauty that had just been unceremoniously dumped onto his table.

He brought his lightly clawed hand back, only to briskly slap it across the other mans face.

"You know very well I prefer them to be alive. Go find _her._ I need her to do one more task for me… "

The servant simply looked to the floor, mumbling apologies, agreeing to his task with a mumbled "Yes, divine one", and hurrying out of the chamber with an aura of fear hanging around him.

Argentine looked to the corpse decorating his dining table. Her once long, beautiful golden hair was matted in blood, and yet, there were no open wounds on her person. Her leg lay at an odd angle, as well as her neck, but that didn't matter. She was already dead.

Gently, he ran his lithe fingers up and down the girls cheek, smiling as he looked into her glossy dead eyes.

"_Pity_, but you will have to do."

Much to his distaste, there were no more screams, no resistance at all. That was one way to surely ruin one's meal.

No, he thought it entertaining when they fought for their pitiful lives.

After all, easy prey had never been his style.

**-X-**

The two sat in the parlor, either idly swinging their feet or drumming their lithe fingers against the well-fashioned furniture that adorned the apparent waiting room.

No words were spoken, and for once in their as-of-yet short lives, Krad was not mumbling, grumbling, or any variation thereof.

Satoshi leaned back and pulled his glasses off his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. They really had no time for this useless resting and waiting.

"Krad, go check on him."

The golden haired man looked up from the floor with slight agitation for being interrupted. For once, he had actually been pondering. Just because he didn't think on things all that often, didn't mean he liked it when someone bothered him in the middle of it.

"But I just-"

"Krad, go check on him or _I__'__ll_ see to it that _you__'__ll_ soon be joining him. _Permanently_."

Agitation turned into a minor annoyance at the thought of having a reason to move, and the elder pushed himself off the furniture and began to make his way towards the stair case.

Much grumbling ensued.

**-X-**

Evening was steadily approaching, bringing a soft, contented sigh to Riku's lips.

Currently huddled in a cave, she and Wiz had passed the time by drawing crude pictures in the loose soil.

Her favorite being, of course, a nice detailed imitation of what Dark would look like should he be burned at the stake any time soon.

It was all in fun of course, for Riku knew that without Dark she would have been lost in a world that does not accept her kind, despite any and all attempts to prove to humanity that they were not _all_ bloodsucking fiends hell-bent on causing chaos and destruction.

Wiz was comfortably passed out in her arms. They were both _exhausted_, having chased the illusion of brown hair for what seemed like hours whilst remaining out of the direct sunlight. It had been simply _grueling_. Come nightfall, she had already decided that further investigation was warranted.

Riku had never been vulnerable to illusions before, and she _refused_ to believe that after this many years, she would start now.

No, something was amiss. She couldn't mistake that brown hair for anyone other than the girl she lived with her entire life, through thick and thin.

**-X-**

Even with Satoshi out of earshot, Krad subconsciously decided that his life was unfair, and all beings associated with it should know this fact.

His consistent grumbling had not stopped all the way up the grand stair case, nor had it stopped as he entered the first hallway. Or the second…or the first again.

It wasn't until he had stumbled all the way back into the parlour that he realized that he needed to pay more attention to where he was going.

Oddly enough, Satoshi had not been in the room when he arrived for the second time.

Shaking his head, Krad walked back out the door and headed towards the staircase.

_Again_.

**-X-**

Satoshi idly wandered through the castle, subconsciously dragging his fingertips along the surface of the wall. Portraits lined the aged ramparts, depicting what one would assume would be the coven. Or at least, what it _had_ been.

For all Satoshi knew, the portraits could have belonged to the human who resided at the castle from before Dark's reign.

Though, having thought back on Freedert's words, he doubted it greatly.

The young man reached the end of the hallway, noticing he had three options for his next action.

Right, left, or back.

Two doors lay before him. One to the right, which looked much more aged out of the two, and resembled one of the doors that he had seen back at the tower.

Then the door to the left, which looked rather new. On looking as if it had only been built in recent times.

Satoshi gave a self-satisfied smirk before taking a quick look around. There was no way he was going back now, not when there was no one to stop him. Dark was indisposed of and Krad…

Well, he didn't really care as to _what_ Krad was doing at all. The elder man was dense enough to get lost frequently, yet strong enough to take care of himself should the situation call for it.

Satoshi opened the door to his left.

Well, Krad was strong enough…unless he was fighting a door with an ancient barrier…

**-X-**

By the time Krad had finally found the room in which they had casually disposed of the unconscious vampire, it had turned to dusk. Not that he would have noticed at first, but it became part of the problem very, _very_ quickly.

For the instant that Krad saw the empty bed he _knew_ something was wrong.

Or perhaps…it was just a hunch?

**-X-**

_Why...is there no light...?_

…_. I don'__t…like the darkness… _

_I__'__m so alone…_

_Where...where are you? _

_Where am __**I**__?_

_What-what should I do….?_

_Tell me...__…__**Rika**__…._

* * *

**BrokenVows:**

So who is talking when? Who is _her? _Where is Dark? Where will Sato end up?

ZOMG the Drama!!

Sorry.

Is it sad that it's taken me this long to notice that DMM is no longer DM**M**? Sorry XD Oh, and Bloodsucking Fiends is an AMAZING book by Christopher Moore. The title is used somewhere in the chapter and yeah… I guess I should disclaim that. Sorry about the lateness. Time flies when you really, REALLY don't want it to. Happy Belated BDay DM!

**Devils Melody (AKA: DarkMageMakai / DMK)**

We are soooooooo sorry that this took so freaking long, but things came up one after the other and BV and I were totally brain dead. I had a lot of things happen over time, and it just made me not want to go outside let along write something. We are going to try and finish this before school starts up again. So keep your fingers crossed! Anyhow, we hope that you like the chapter! Please feel free to drop us a review. Thanks for the happiness BV!


	11. One Step Closer

Satoshi had just pushed open the door, glancing around inside and using his aura to make sure that there were no magical traps. Not sensing or seeing anything that could be a possible threat, the blue haired hunter tread lightly into the room, confident that there was no danger.

He found himself to be in a bedroom.

Everything was aged, but still in rather good condition. The curtains and bedspread seemed to be a little moth eaten and had long since lost their original color, and there was a bit of dust flying about, but other than that there was nothing wrong with the room.

Even with all of this, Satoshi could tell that there was a great seal of care taken by whoever had stayed here, small puffs of dust sifting through the air as he stepped on the old but luxurious rugs. Looking at the little knick knacks and various furnishings as well as various old dresses and jewelry, the hunter determined that this room had belonged to a woman.

Curious, and with nothing better to do, Satoshi decided that there would be a little bit of interest in snooping around. It was, after all, better than waiting.

Spying a ornate desk next to a bookshelf of gargantuan stature, right under a window, Satoshi tread over and deposited himself on the old leather chair sitting in front of it.

Several minutes of snooping and there wasn't anything worth while. Old mushy love letters, various logs of crops and herbs, some un-used parchment and various other files littered the desk and it's little drawers.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Satoshi quickly rose from the chair and started to turn away, completely unaware of the rug that seemed to have a vendetta against him.

The sorcerer/hunter let out a gasp of surprise as he felt himself begin to propel forward. Quickly thinking, he shot out his hand to the desk to steady himself, his hand meeting the aged wood.

_Thunk! _

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Satoshi turned to examine the desk with a more calculating eye.

"That sounded hallow." he said to himself

Removing the papers that he had stirred up from the surface, he notice that there was a small but ornate engraving of a sun.

"The road to salvation will burn you." he read from the letters engraved under the little picture. Curious, the hunter knocked on the wood, only cementing his theory that the surface was indeed hallow.

Looking around, Satoshi grabbed one of the iron candle holders from it's perch on the wall. Raising it above his head, he brought it down with force against the wood, only to be thrown back by a flash of blue light.

Groaning, Satoshi picked himself up off the floor to see that the surface of the desk was now glowing blue.

"A high level barrier, only activated when under an attack of malicious nature." Satoshi stated with a , that would explain why he hadn't sensed anything.

Still, even with just a glance he could tell that he would not be able to break this barrier by himself. The mastery of the magical arts in this single small barrier was enough to make any sorcerer envious.

"Which mean that whatever it's hiding is important."

He spent a deal of time trying to figure out what to do about the barrier and how to get inside.

"The road to salvation will burn you." he said to himself, pacing back and forth across the floor, unknowingly creating a little path through the dust.

Sighing, he examined the desk again. _"The road to salvation will burn you." _he thought. "What could that mean? Hmm, this almost looks like something should fit into it. A sort of key?" Sighing again, Satoshi prepared to leave. They didn't have the time to look for a key, so it really didn't matter in the long run. Turning opposite of the desk, he was surprised to see a tapestry of the sun engraving.

They were in perfect symmetry to each other in the room, and if you connected the invisible line the another wall…looking around to try and figure things out, he spotted the fire place.

"The road to salvation will burn you." he said with a smirk. "That has to be it."

Spending a bit of time looking around the fireplace, and nearly having a heart attack when the wood in it suddenly caught fire, Satoshi had found a hallow stone. Inside it was a small pendant of a an ornate sun, a mirror image of the engraving on the desk.

Smiling at his victory, the hunter set the little pendant in it's resting place. Immediately the barrier deactivated, and a soft click echoed through the room.

Opening the hidden compartment, the hunter saw a beautiful golden dagger resting in an equally beautiful sheath, as well as a letter. Taking the dagger and setting it aside, Satoshi pulled out the envelope, surprise showing on his features as he read the name out loud.

"Rika."

-x-

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled, beginning to run towards the main entrance. Knowing Krad he would have found the way out before he found anything else. After all, Krad seemed to have luck finding things that he didn't want to find in the first place.

This letter would be the key to everything!

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled again, a little impatience bleeding into his tone.

"Satoshi! We have a-"

"In a minute, read this." The blue haired hunter cut off, shoving the letter into his partners face.

Krad angrily snatched the letter, beginning to read.

_To my beloved._

_By the time that you read this, I will already be on the other side, waiting for you. I know that my passing will hurt you, but I know that you will endure, because you are strong. _

_I will tell you that the reason for my passing will have been unclean. Your master and sire, Argentine, will have been the one to slay me._

_I only hope that I had been able to pass in your loving arms._

_But now is no longer the time to show you my eternal love, we shall have time when you join me beyond the darkness._

_Argentine plans to use your blood to open the gates of Hell, gaining the control of countless demons once a ritual has been complete. I do not know all of the details, but I know that you will be in danger if you stay any longer. _

_The dagger that I have hidden is Argentines' one and only weakness. Argentine is different from any other vampire in existence. His weakness is not the metal of the moon, but the metal of fire and sun. _

_This golden dagger has been blessed with special hunter magic, use it to protect yourself and escape from that devils clutches. _

_One day, you and I will be together again, take comfort in that._

_With all my love,_

_Rika_

"This is great! Now we have an idea on how to get this guy." Krad stated, looking to the blue haired hunter.

"Yes, we need to tell Dark immediately, has he woken yet?"

Krad suddenly looked sheepish. "Well…you see…"

Satoshi could feel his eyebrow twich. "_Yes?"_

Krad just handed him a piece of paper.

_Kokuyoku,_

_I seemed to have found a red haired stray. You may want to come and retrieve him before he has any unfortunate…mishaps. _

_After all, with you gone my patience has worn thin, and I am rather hungry these days._

_Do hurry, after all, eternity will not wait for us._

_Argentine_

"You mean he's…"

"Yep, our vampire bat has flown the coop."

Satoshi angrily smacked Krad on the back of the head.

"You couldn't have said that earlier?!?!"

"When was I suppose to?!?! When you were trying to turn my mouth into a mailbox?!?!"

Satoshi didn't reply, just let out a frustrated sigh, cursing under his breath as he rubbed his temples.

"_I feel a headache coming on." _Satoshi thought huffily.

_Well,_ so much for that hunch.

-x-

"How good of you to come, Kokuyoku." Argentine stated as soon as Dark came into the clearing bathed in moonlight, a white water fall roaring not too far from them.

"Don't call me that!"

"But that is what I've always called you, ever since I saved you that rainy day."

"Saved? Don't you mean damned?" Dark inquired, scoffing lightly.

"Damned? I gave you a new fate, one where we will rule over everything, you by my side." Argentine countered his tone slight but his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Just give back Daisuke! He has nothing to do with this, he's innocent!"

"How innocent are the damned?"

"I thought it was just a new fate?"

"I never said that it would be a fate without a bloody path." Argentine stated, his silvery locks swaying gently in the wind. "Now, surrender yourself, and I shall release the boy."

"Why should I believe a word that you say? When I confronted you about Rika, you looked completely innocent. I would have believed you if she hadn't told me on her dying breath! Then you ripped off my wings with a smile on your face!!! Why! Why should I believe you?!" Dark yelled with passion, hurt clearly shown within his amethyst orbs.

"Tell me, what other choice could you possibly have?" Argentine inquired, a smile on his lips and his voice like black silk.

Dark sighed. There really wasn't a choice, then?

"You promise to let him go?" He murmured in defeat.

"I give you my word, Kokuyoku." Stated the silver haired sorcerer. Dark blanched at the name.

"Alright then, I relinquish myself to you."

Argentine smirked cruelly. "Excellent."

Then Dark knew no more.

-x-

"Hey! What's going on?! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!!" Daisuke yelled out of the little barred opening in his cell door.

Last he remembered he was 'hunting' Wiz with Riku in the forest, then next he's here?!

"Dark, this isn't funny! Let me OUT _already_!" He yelled again, trying to yank open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Finally, he let himself flop on the bed in the corner of the small cell. Looking around, it seemed like someone had tried to make it comfortable.

A small round wooden table in the middle of the room, along with a small bookshelf in the corner opposite of the bed line with a few novels. There was even a little fire pit with a stack of wood and kindling in case things got too chilly.

"_Come on! When is he going to let me out of here?" _Daisuke thought sourly.

Then he heard footsteps, and the lock on his door being undone.

"_Finally!"_

Dark stepped into the cell, looking at Daisuke.

"Dark! This isn't very funny, how on earth did you get me in here anyway?"

Dark didn't reply. His eyes were glossy.

"Dark?"

Still no reply.

Before Daisuke could say anything else, a pair of robed arms wound themselves around Dark's waist, hands trailing up and down the clothed chest.

"I'm afraid that he is unable to hear you." The arms retracted, and a silvery haired figure stepped into the room, Dark following mindlessly behind.

"Who are you?! What have you done to him?!" Daisuke yelled, wanting to run to the other vampire but deciding that wouldn't be wise.

"I am Argentine." The sorcerer stated, giving a mockingly low bow. "And this," he said, weaving his arms around Dark and kissing his neck, "Is MY Kokuyoku."

"Get you hands off of him!" Daisuke yelled, blindly charging towards the silver haired vampire.

Before Daisuke even knew what happened, he was flung across the room, striking the stone wall with enough force to break human bones.

Looking up, Daisuke saw Dark holding out his hand, having used his powers to protect his sire.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing he didn't allow. It seems he cares for you quite a bit, and he has given himself to me to do whatever I desire. All in exchange for your_ freedom_."

Daisuke felt a chill of dread speed through his body.

"But...I _lied_."The grin on the sorcerers face was ruthless.

"Yes, I can do Absolutely." Argentine said slowly, his hands beginning to wonder into Dark's shirt.

"Whatever." He kissed Darks neck, grazing the porcelain flesh with his fangs.

"I." Argentine nibbled Darks ear.

"WANT." The sorcerers suddenly buried his fangs into his offspring's neck, drinking the blood greedily.

Daisuke smelled Darks blood, the scent thick in the air. Without thinking he tried to attack the silver haired vampire again, but it ended with the same result, only this time Argentine had dealt the blow himself.

Still, Argentine ruthlessly drank from Dark, and it was showing. The blank amethyst eyes had closed, and his body was beginning to become limp.

"Stop it! You're KILLING him! Stop! _Please _just STOP!" Daisuke yelled, tears pricking his eyes. _"No! He's so pale! He isn't moving!"_

Surprisingly, Argentine did stopped, holding up the unconscious vampire in his arms and gripping him tightly.

"He's _mine." _The sorcerer stated fiercely, his eyes glowing red, crimson dripping down his chin. "Not YOU or ANYONE else will take him from me."

With that, the sorcerer swept out of the room, the door closing and locking behind him of it's own volition.

Daisuke curled up into a ball, letting his tears fall.

"_Dark…" _The redhead thought, all of his hope beginning to die.


	12. My Love for You

"What on Earth are we suppose to do now?! We have to come up with some sort of plan, but since we only have half the details, at best we're flying blind!" Satoshi said agitatedly, pacing back and forth in Dark's study.

The blue haired hunter would walk angrily back and forth, making a visible trail in the expensive silk rug, looking like he was getting ready to rip his hair out.

"Guess we will just have to wing it." Krad said dryly, watching Satoshi go back and forth in a twisted parody of a tennis match.

"_Yes, wing it_! That sounds like a great idea! At least it does if you don't like _living_!"

"I don't see YOU coming up with anything! Besides, we have no idea what that lunatic has got planned to begin with, let alone when he's going to do it!"

"We can't just go in without some sort of strategy!" Satoshi retorted

"Well we have to do _something_! Either way the villagers are going to be human shish kabobs if we don't get off our asses!"

"Then come up with something!"

"You're the one who is always waving your smarts and hunter pedigree in my face! Get your very _dead_ ancestors to help you! You can ask them when we get there since they're expecting us _very _soon!"

"Enough!"

The two hunters had been so caught up with their arguments that they hadn't even realized that another person had entered the room. They were even more startled when something that looked like a rabbit hopped to them saying, "Kyuu?".

"Where's Dark?" Riku inquired, injured but standing on her own.

"Well, you see…"

"_Where is he?" _The girl ground out.

Both of the hunters gulped.

After all, _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

-x-

Daisuke had remained on the floor once Argentine and Dark had left his little cell. After the most recent events, he found himself shell shocked. He wanted to do something- ANYTHING, but as long as Argentine had the Amethyst haired vampire, his hands were tied.

If Argentine was willing to drink from Dark to the point of severe injury without provocation, what would he do if Daisuke resisted?

Daisuke shuddered at the thought.

The red head recalled the time when he was so angry at Dark for the fate that had been handed down to him. Looking back, maybe he should have heard the other vampire out? Tried to clear everything up before all of this had happened?

If only he could take back the time that had slipped through his fingers.

Maybe…things would be different now? Maybe they would have had time to just be, and enjoy the time they could've had before this happened?

Maybe then, Dark wouldn't be in the hands of that lunatic. Dark wouldn't be in danger of _dying._

"_No, I can't think like that. There's still time for all of those things, I just have to wait and do what I can when the time comes."_

Even though Daisuke thought this, he couldn't help but think that he was the one who needed the most convincing.

-x-

Argentine loved the way that Darks silky skin felt against his fingertips. Tracing the pale flesh lovingly as he sat with the other vampire in the garden, amongst a section full of white roses.

As much as he would like to claim his underling now, make Dark _see_ that the place by his side was the best, he couldn't.

After all, Argentine didn't want to risk of driving Dark further away by forcefully claiming him, he would plant the seed and let Dark come to him.

He would shower him with the love and adoration that he had planned to until _she_ showed up and stole his precious vampire away.

At first, Argentine thought _that woman _was a pacing fancy. It wasn't uncommon for a vampire to take multiple interests until they were fully mated to their chosen. He had only begun to show Dark his desire, before that _wretch _showed up and stole away his attention.

Still, he let is slide, thinking that Dark would come back to him once he lost interest.

However, he slowly started to notice a change in his offspring.

Dark started to bring her gifts, then he started to spare humans while on the hunt, only killing those who were a nuisance to those _pitiful_ villagers. He spent more and more time with her, giving her his undivided attention, barely noticing the grief Argentine had endured in his absence.

Finally, he decide he needed to know just how serious Dark was with her, so he spied them in a clearing that they seemed to favor.

His heart nearly shattered as he saw them, so enamored with each other that they didn't even notice him hiding in the tree line. He heard them talking of their future together, both of them entertaining thoughts of marriage - even children.

That's when Argentine knew.

That's when he knew that Rika had to _die_.

But none of that mattered now. Soon, he would be able to show Dark a world where anything his heart desired would be his, a place where Argentine would adore him and care for him, giving Dark his every want and need. All of this along with the _world_ at their feet!

"Soon, my beloved. I shall be with you soon." he whispered into Darks ear, lightly playing with the amethyst stands.

Dark didn't see what Argentine could offer him, that there was nothing he wouldn't do to please his soon-to-be-mate, but he would _make _Dark understand.

Now that the time of the crimson ritual was upon them, he would be able to relinquish his hold on the vampire that forced him to be like a doll, and Dark would be by his side willingly - Tonight.

The ritual would open the gates of hell and give him absolute control of the arcane legions. At the same time, he would bind Dark to him as his mate, and Dark would come to love him with time. That, and since he intended to sacrifice that little red head, he could get rid of any other distractions while he seduced his vampire.

Of course, he knew it would be a little rocky to begin with, but a mating bond would make them unable to resist each other, and Dark would soon come around once he knew of the pleasure Argentine could give him.

Then he could fully enjoy that feisty nature that Dark had - in bed.

Argentine licked his lips, his tongue ghosting over his fangs.

Now, it was only a matter of time.

"M'lord." a quiet voice said monotonously.

Argentine turned to meet the lifeless gaze of his latest puppet. She looked so much like the woman he hated he was tempted to rip her face off, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't do in case he needed her should his plans go awry.

The only reason he brought her back was to spite that bitch who was rotting away in a grave somewhere. If he knew just where Rika was buried, he would have gone there just to spit on her grave.

"What is it? I am occupied at the moment." he said, turning away from her in favor of nuzzling Darks neck. He was so beautiful, and soon all of Dark would be HIS.

"The others are on the move, it seems that they may have something planned."

"Let them be. They can do nothing, weak as they are." Argentine said, laying kisses on Dark's neck and running his hand up and down his chest, lovingly nuzzling that silky purple hair. He didn't like the thought that he had to imprison Dark's mind just to be able to touch him like this, but once the ritual was done, he could enjoy Dark to his fullest.

_But…_

"Keep an eye on them, and thwart them if need be. I don't want anything to ruin my plans." said Argentine.

_The risk was too high to gamble his eternity with Dark._

"Kill them if you must." he added before flicking his hand in a dismissive gesture. His puppet obediently started off in the direction of the opposition.

Now, where had he been?

-x-

"Are you sure that these charms are enough to ward off Argentine's attacks?" Satoshi inquired, holding a moon and sun pendant between his forefinger and thumb as they continued down a path in the forest. A path that looked like it leaded to nowhere, mind you.

"They should. After all, Dark designed them in case his sire came around. I guess in his state he didn't think about them at the time, only worried for Daisuke, the idiot." Riku replied, in much better health now that she had gotten some blood from some leftover reserves.

Now she walked upright, dressed in a pair of gray leggings and heavy black boots as well as a loose shirt, the sheath of her saber thumping lightly against her thigh.

"Kyu! Kyu!" Wiz sounded from Riku's shoulder, his tone seeming to be that of agreement.

"Have they been tested?" The blue haired hunter questioned.

"No…" Riku murmured, pausing in her strides.

"So if they don't work?" Krad inquired, looking at her with a glare when she stopped.

"Well.." she started, facing them with a nervous expression. "Let's say…you won't ever worry about anything else…"

Satoshi rested his forehead in his hand, shaking his head and sighing.

"_Wonderful_." Krad said flatly.

Suddenly their heads snapped up, all of them looking to the night sky.

"Look out!"

* * *

Thank you very much to Fireflower19 and LonelyReflection for you reviews. Also, thank you to those who have faved the story!


	13. Humor

No one knew who had yelled the warning, all three members of the group diving off in different directions as several undead puppets fell from the sky, disfigured bodies and clawed hands trying to carve flesh out of the group.

Riku quickly pulled her saber slashing her way through whatever tried to attack her, blocking and hacking away at members of the undead, Satoshi and Krad doing the same.

Quickly they cut a path through the undead puppets, blood spraying across the ground, when more started to show up.

"Hurry, this way!" Riku yelled over her shoulder as she pulled her blade from one of the rotting mindless humans, the smell of putrid flesh nearly making her gag, coagulated blood staining her clothes.

Satoshi and Krad finished up with what they were dealing with, Satoshi putting a bolt in between the eyes of one undead, while Krad ripped out the throat of another with a dagger, quickly hurrying after Riku once they were done.

"What are those things?!" Krad Yelled, running with the vampiress and his fellow hunter.

"Argentines servants! He reanimates a corpse with black magic to control as he wishes!"

"Was that what was in the cave?!" Satoshi yelled as he cut down another undead.

"Yes, he wanted to hurt Dark by going after the villagers!"

"Where the hell are we going?! This path looks like it leads to nowhere!" Krad yelled as the trio ran through the forest, the undead humans hot on their heels.

"There is a strong barrier that keeps Argentine's castle hidden! If we hurry and get through we can get inside!" Riku responded, decapitating a puppet as she ran by, Wiz clinging tightly to her shoulder, occasionally letting out a distressed, "Kyuuuuuuuu!".

"Then he'll know we're here!" Satoshi barked back, slashing a former human when it came to close. He could see the rotting face of what use to be a little girl, the smell something like meat left out in the sun for weeks.

"We don't have a choice! He probably knows already anyhow!" Riku called back, holding out her hand, a magical blast of wind slicing through a group of undead.

"Now less talk! More run!" Riku shouted, aggitation dripping from her voice at all the questions.

Not a moment later, they stopped in awe as a monstrous fortress materialized out of nowhere. An area that had looked like nothing but trees gave way to a cobblestone courtyard, complete with a running fountain.

An ominous looking dark stoned castle stood before them, stone gargoyles and demons seemed to be glaring at them with their lifeless eyes. Spires scrapping the sky with their deadly looking points, the once white washed walls dark with age, nearly black.

Something must have let down the barrier…

Quickly though, they gathered their wits about them, preparing for the undead to attack, though when they turned they saw all of the puppets retreating back into the tree line.

"What…the hell was that?" Krad questioned, lowering his daggers a bit in confusion.

"…I…think they're afraid…" Satoshi said slowly.

Ice shot up from the ground, nearly skewering the group. Satoshi had been a little slow, his leg getting nicked but was otherwise fine, Riku and Krad had managed to dodge.

All of them took their stances, looking towards the new enemy, Wiz letting out a hiss from his perch on Riku's shoulder.

A figure with light, wavy brown hair stood before them, wearing a light pink Victorian style dress.

Riku faltered.

"…Grandmother? No…Risa?…is-is that really you?"

Risa merely looked at them emotionlessly, tilting her head to the side as she observed them for a bit.

"You are in the way of my masters plans. I will stop you here." Risa said, her voice cold and dead. "Now, _die!_" Ice began to form at her feet, then shot out in jagged spears towards the group.

Riku murmured a few words in a foreign tongue, her saber glowing with ethereal light. As quick as lightning, she sliced through the air horizontally, a shock wave of wind halting the ice and causing it to shatter.

"You two go on ahead." Riku said, her voice sounding like steel, her saber at the ready.

Satoshi hesitated, "But-"

"Go! Take Wiz with you!"

"Let's go Satoshi, this is her battle now." Krad said, for once being completely serious. Wiz used his ears to fly to Satoshi, landing on his shoulder, rubbing his cheek to the hunters. When Satoshi still hesitated, the blond haired hunter grasped Satoshi's arm and pulled him away towards the ominous looking castle.

Risa tried to stop them with her ice, but Riku countered, causing the ice to shatter into harmless shards. Argentine's newest puppet focused her attention on her sister from another life.

"Risa…I will free you." Riku promised, holding her saber in front of her, eyes full of determination.

Risa gave a little smile, the air around them beginning to freeze, causing snow to fall. Risa held out her hand in front of her, her body becoming enveloped in a blue light, invisible wind pulling at her hair and the folds of her dress.

"You can come and try." Risa stated, a cold smile on her lips.

-x-

Daisuke looked up from his huddled position on the bed when he heard the lock to his door being opened once again, holding his breath in agonizing anticipation.

"You needn't be so tense, I won't kill you…_yet_." Argentine said, walking into the cell as if it was his living room.

Daisuke watched him warily, noticing the absence of a certain vampire.

"What have you done with Dark?" the red-head asked quietly, expecting the worst.

Argentine narrowed his eyes, "He's not _your _concern, but if you must know, he's resting."

Daisuke let out a sign of relief, Dark was safe - for now. At least, if Argentine was telling the truth…

"Now, get up, it's time for you to show your worth." Argentine said, waving his hand in a 'come' gesture.

"I won't move until you tell me what you want with Dark." Daisuke said defiantly, curling up tighter and very determined to stay where he was.

"Very well, have it your way." Argentine said breezily, almost happy at the little show of defiance.

Daisuke was about to ask what the sorcerer meant when he felt his body move on it's own, getting up and walking towards the sorcerer.

"_Wha-what's going on!" _Daisuke thought, unable to control his body. _"I can't speak, I can't move!" _

Daisuke was quivering in fear on the inside when his body stopped in front of Argentine of it's own accord.

"Remember, you brought this upon yourself." Argentine stated, caressing Daisuke's cheek with the back of his hand, causing the red head to mentally recoil in disgust.

Argentine swept out of the room, his robes gracefully fanning out as he turned and left the cell, Daisuke following behind him - his body no longer his to control.

-x-

"This place could use some light, then it might not look like one endless dungeon." Krad stated, the hunters looking around the main entrance.

The air was musty, and there was next to no light even with the main entrance doors wide open, sounds of battle sounding in the distance.

Before them was a grand stair case, doors on either side. The stair case itself looking like it had halls coming both sides, looking like something from a novel, perfectly symmetrical.

However…

Everything looked of age, the curtains moth eaten and various paintings long since faded. Satoshi spotted several vases of flowers around the large room, but all of them were withered. All of the furniture and rugs were covered in dust, and some of the stains looked like dried blood…

More than that though was the feeling like they were being _watched, _as if the room was _living_.

Satoshi and Krad both felt like thousands of eye were on them, each pair waiting for them to make a mistake.

The feeling of dread and despair permeated the room, and the two hunters felt like lost souls were trying to get them to leave, a heavy weight settling in their chests.

That combined with the lack of light and already creepy atmosphere made their skin crawl.

Wiz seemed unperturbed with all of this, hopping from his perch on Satoshi's shoulder and to the floor, then facing the hunters.

"Kyu, kyu!" the little rabbit imposter said, beginning to hop up the grand staircase.

Both of the hunters looked towards each other and shrugged, they had no choice but to follow.

"Our fate is up to a _rabbit_. Destiny has one twisted sense of humor." Krad groused.

Satoshi couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Behind them, they could hear the entrance doors shut with a loud bang, the floor trembling from the force.

There wasn't any turning back now.

* * *

And Cut! There we have it folks, don't forget to drop me a review! ^^ Your support keeps me going when I feel like quitting!


End file.
